Christmas: Seven Years Later
by Reeves3
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Island: It's been seven years since Ron left leaving Hermione alone with their children. Now the family is celabrating Christmas at the Burrow and Ron returns but not alone. Advice to new readers: It'll help you to read Lost Island firs
1. Ron's Return

**A/N: Sequel Time: Yep here's the sequel to The Lost Island. Hope you all enjoy and review so I'll shut up now and let you read the first chapter, hope you all enjoy. Reeves3. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters J.K Rowling does I just own the story idea. **

"Kiara hurry up." Shouted seven year old Logan at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't find DreamPony." Shouted Kiara at the top of the stairs. Hermione Granger was currently helping Logan put on his shoes as he held onto the banister of the stairs just smiled a little. They were living at Hermione's childhood home; her parents had died in a car crash during their goings around the world, so from the Burrow to her old home, which they had changed from top to bottom.

"Logan, Kiara don't shout, Kiara come down I'll find DreamPony." Said Hermione. Kiara came down the stairs her red curls bouncing down behind her and her blue eyes looking sad. Logan put on his coat, his light brown hair all shaggy and his chestnut brown eyes stared sympathetic at Kiara.

"Accio DreamPony." Said Hermione her wand out. Flying out the lounge was a white stuffed toy pony it landed in Kiara's arms.

"Thankyou mommy." Said Kiara smiling.

"Can we go now?" Logan asked looking at his watch, checking the time. "It's nine o clock already." Hermione looked at his watch.

"You've got it upside down, it's half three." Said Hermione smiling, Logan turned his watch around. They were scheduled for every Christmas to spend two weeks at the Burrow with the rest of the family all except Ron. Hermione had told Logan and Kiara of their father and showed them pictures, they understood that he was gone but not the reason why, Hermione didn't know either.

Logan was smart, loved his books to read and good with logic but also he also had his side of Ron the quidditch was rare but he enjoyed it when he played, to much of a liking for sweets especially Berti Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and chocolate frogs. Also he has Ron angry jealous temper when Kiara would play with the two seven-year-old boys and girls up the street he was very protective of his sister. When he was four he had been bitten by Greyback in Diagon Alley when disobeying Hermione.

Luckily two years before he was bitten there was a medicine out to help werewolves, now Logan didn't feel anything when he transformed, didn't feel the need to bite anyone though he had extra tiredness and the need to eat meat in the morning after.

Kiara also like her books and had Hermione's personality but also loved playing Quidditch with her Uncles and a few of her Aunts she loved playing Keeper best. She liked her fair share of sweets also but like her mom sticking with healthy foods and hardly ever got angry. Logan had already shown his magic at the age of two when he turned Angelina's new broomstick into a block of ice, Kiara hadn't shown her magic yet, they were all waiting for it.

Kiara and Logan together were replicas of Fred and George when they had a prank they'll pull it, they loved all the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products much to Hermione's displeasure but they never played a prank on her. Always it was like someone had done a sticking charm on their backs the way they looked out for each other and cared.

"Can we go now?" Repeated Logan as Kiara put DreamPony in her bag.

"Yes hold on I just need to get some work notes." Said Hermione walking into her office. She worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with Lupin helping the lives of werewolves and elves. Hermione picked up a stack of notes and put them in her case, staying at the Borrow was like staying at a hotel.

"Alright I'm ready, front and back door locked, everything switched off, Logan and Kiara have you got everything?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes." They coursed as Hermione walked back in the hallway. Hermione had set up a portkey for them to take so the three of them grabbed the old photo frame and then landed in the thick layer of snow just up the path from the Burrow. Logan and Kiara immediately began chucking snowballs at one another laughing as they made there way to the extended Burrow.

Arthur had got a promotion at the ministry so they decided to update the Burrow, they kept it's original rooms but added two bathrooms, two guest rooms, a second lounge or den where the children played, an extra bedroom attached to Hermione's bedroom for the twins also extending the kitchen. Arthur had also surprised Molly by taking her on holiday to the Bahamas they had enjoyed it immensely.

Hermione knocked on the door once before Molly opened it smiling at her.

"Hello come in, come in Hermione you look wonderful and oh my look how much you two have grown." Said Molly she hugged Logan and Kiara who were happy to return it, and then she hugged Hermione who hugged her back.

"How are you?" Asked Hermione, she could hear chatter in the other room.

"Me I'm fine, come on into the other room." Said Molly, the twins and Hermione took off their coats, and the twins took off their shoes also. Walking into the lounge they saw, Bill and Fleur sitting next to each other on the settee, Fleur was holding one year old Joel while their four year old son Lewis and six year old daughter Bonnie played on the carpet. Charlie and his wife for two years Melissa she was one month pregnant and Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other settee and Arthur were sitting on the carpet playing with Lewis and Bonnie.

"Hello." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara went to Bonnie and Lewis. Hermione greeted everyone as the smell of chicken cooking in the oven traced the air.

"Hi Hermione." Said Harry getting up to hug Hermione. Arthur was giving a hug to Kiara while Bill dangled Logan upside down.

"Hello Harry." Said Hermione smiling she hugged him, then Ginny. Soon after Hermione arrived, Percy and his wife Penelope and their three-year-old son Benjamin (Ben) came in. Then Fred and Angelina with twin one year old boy's Matthew (Matt) and Nathan (Nath) arrived and following them were George and Alicia holding twin one year old girls Katherine (Katie) and Lorraine (Lora).

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Said Molly from the kitchen as they all sat in the lounge. Logan, Kiara, Bonnie and Lewis were playing with the unsteady stepping one-year-olds while Ben sat on his mother's lap tired.

"Mama." Said Katie walking towards Alicia; she picked her up while Lora sat in Kiara's lap.

"I'm hungry." Said Logan looking at Hermione.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Said Hermione.

"But I'm hungry now." Complained Logan, just like Ron thought Hermione.

"You'll have to wait." Said Hermione Logan pouted and didn't say anything else. When dinner did arrive, Logan was the first at the table while Fred and George walked purposely slowly just to annoy him as Molly wasn't going to serve until everyone had sat down.

When Fred and George finally sat down there were two bangs and Fred and George shot up patting their bums as a donkey's tail grew from Fred and a rabbit tail grew from George.

"That was for walking so slowly." Said Kiara sitting next to Hermione and Logan.

"Thanks Kiara." Said Logan smiling as Fred and George slowly sat down adjusting to their tails. The family had laughed and now were smiling and Molly served out the chicken dinner, halfway through dinner the kitchen fireplace glowed green and a woman stepped out. She had golden blond hair that shone in the light, wonderful bright blue eyes when she smiled her teeth were straight and brightly white.

"Hello, are you lost?" Asked Percy she smiled at him.

"No I don't think I am are you the Weasley's?" She asked her voice was kind.

"Yes we are." Said Arthur.

"Then I'm at the right place, my fiancée will be here in a minute." Said the woman they all just watched as the fireplace glowed green again and red hair, tall, blue eyed, matured, Ron stood out of the fireplace wrapping his arm around the woman's waist.

They all gaped at him, even the children.

"Hello everyone this is Willow Pince my fiancée." Said Ron smiling hopefully.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	2. The Truth Come's Out

**A/N: Wow thankyou so so much for the reviews, I'm very happy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reeves3.**

It couldn't be him but it was he, there dad. Logan and Kiara were confused and happy, one happy to have their dad back but confused as to why he wasn't with their mom but with that Willow lady. Logan looked at Kiara and she shrugged just as confused as he was.

"Ron." Was all that Molly could say.

"Look I'm sorry I left you all I just needed to get my life back on track after…oh hi Hermione." Said Ron noticing her.

"Hello Ron." Said Hermione a **little** angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Hermione gaped at him while everyone else cringed.

"What am I doing here, where the hell have you been is more the question." Said Hermione she was sitting in front of the twins hiding them from Ron's view.

"Ronald went to Canada, got a job as an International Auror over there and then we met six months ago and Ron asked me to marry him a week ago, that's where Ronald's been." Answered Willow almost icily.

"Canada, you went to Canada?" Asked Charlie.

"Yep." Said Ron. "I needed to move on after Hermione got rid of the baby." He said angrily at Hermione. Everyone heads swivelled to look at Hermione then stared back at Ron confused.

"What?" They all asked.

"Well she had an abortion and Ron so upset about it he moved to Canada." Said Willow.

"Hermione?" They all asked, moving their head to look at Hermione who was just staring at Ron blankly

"Ron who told you I was having an abortion?" Asked Hermione.

"Your dad told me." Said Ron, all the adults groaned and slapped a hand to their heads while Hermione felt more anger rising in her. Her dad had got rid of him, the man she loved and strangely enough still did, but now she couldn't have him, as he was with that Miss Priss, thought Hermione.

"Ron you are the worlds biggest idiot." Said Hermione Willow glared at her.

"Don't call my fiancée an idiot, it's not his fault you had an abortion." Said Willow angrily Hermione took in breath.

"Ah but I didn't have the abortion did I because my father is a liar and an evil man." Said Hermione she sat back in her chair showing Logan and Kiara to Ron, they just stared at him as Ron went white.

"Wha?" Was all what Ron said, Logan and Kiara just stared back at him. Willow just stared at the twins then at Hermione as if solving a mystery.

"Logan, Kiara why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your father alone." Said Hermione through gritted teeth; she didn't want to put her children in pressure. Logan and Kiara quickly ran up the stairs taking some carrot sticks with them and Hermione and Ron walked into the lounge, Hermione cast a silencing charm around the room as Ron sat on the settee head in his hands.

"Why didn't you owl me?" Asked Ron looking up.

"I didn't know where to address it to." Said Hermione Ron just stared at her.

"Well I guess it all worked out in the end though anyway, I mean I found Willow thanks to your dad." Said Ron.

"Yeah thanks to my dad." I'll go dance on his grave, thought Hermione angrily.

"Um so how have you been?" Ron asked Hermione took a deep breath.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN, HOW HAVE I BEEN, I'LL TELL YOU HOW I'VE BLOODY BEEN RON. FOR THE PAST SEVEN YEARS, I HAVE WORRIED ABOUT YOU; NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE AND NOW YOU JUST SHOW UP WITH WILMA. I HAVE HAD TO TELL LOGAN AND KIARA ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU LEFT UNEXPECTEDLY EACH TIME IT BROKE MY HEART TO SEE THERE SAD FACES AFTERWARDS. ME I'VE BEEN FINE JUST FINE AND DANDY WITHOUT YOU RON BECAUSE IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THE MAN WHO THOUGHT ONCE LOVED YOU DISAPPEARS AND THEN TO FIND OUT BECAUSE OF A LIE. WHY THE BLEEDING HELL YOU LISTENED TO MY DAD IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BEYOND ME RON, YOU KNEW HE WAS HORRIBLE TO ME, HE LOCKED ME IN MY BEDROOM THE WHOLE TIME I WAS PREGNANT. BUT NO OTHER THAN ALL THAT I'M FINE, JUST GRAND." Shouted Hermione Ron looked a little scared after Hermione had taken a couple of deep breaths while Ron just sat there he said.

"So you don't hate me?" Hermione wanted to choke him.

"After all these years Ron, no I don't hate you I just hate what you did." Said Hermione Ron just sat there.

"Look I'm sorry, for you and how you've been these past seven years but I'm not sorry for me because I'm happy with Willow." Said Ron, Hermione felt her heart break a little.

"Ok, and I'm happy for you." Said Hermione trying not to sound so hurt Ron smiled slightly.

"How about I take the twins somewhere?" Suggested Ron.

"Alright, where do you want to take them?" Asked Hermione happy a little that Ron wanted to spend time with the twins.

"Diagon Alley?" Suggested Ron Hermione shook her head.

"Logan sworn never to go there again." Said Hermione Ron stared at her confused.

"Ok how about a wizard zoo?" Ron asked Hermione nodded.

"Alright that's fine, it'll have to be Monday you take them as it's closed for the weekend." Said Hermione.

"Great then me and Willow will take the twins to the zoo." Hermione frowned at the word Willow.

"I thought it was just going to be you taking the twins." Said Hermione.

"No Willow will be there step mother soon so it'll be good if she bonded with the twins." Hermione suddenly saw in her mind, Ron and Willow holding Logan and Kiara smiling all walking away from her, she shook her head a little. No one would take away her children like that; she loved them too much.

"Um if you must take her with you then." Said Hermione Ron stared at her.

"Well if this conversation is over, I'm going to see my family." Said Ron; he walked back into the kitchen leaving Hermione staring sadly out the window. She apparated upstairs into her bedroom, the room the Weasley's had built for her seven years ago. Logan and Kiara were sitting on her bed playing a game of chess they looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked walking over to them, she moved the chessboard out the way and sat down in-between them. A door was in front of Hermione's bed that led into the twin's bedroom.

"We guess, why is daddy with that woman and not you mommy?" Kiara asked looking up at her.

"Well daddy met her in Canada and asked her to marry him." Said Hermione.

"But we thought when dad came back he would be with you." Said Logan; Hermione stroked the hair out of his eyes as Kiara placed herself on Hermione's knee hugging her.

"Things change." Said Hermione she brought Logan in a hug.

"We don't like that woman." Mumbled Kiara.

"Don't judge before you get to know." Said Hermione.

"We don't want to know her." Said Logan.

"Well, your dad's taking you two to the zoo with her, so you'll have to get to know her." Said Hermione Logan and Kiara looked up at her.

"Dad's taking us to the zoo?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yes he is." Said Hermione, the twins stayed quiet.

"Mom, did daddy tell you why he left?" Asked Kiara.

"It was a lie, that made daddy leave a very nasty lie." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara nodded in understanding. It was later in the evening, Hermione had kissed Logan and Kiara goodnight and had gotten in her own bed did she let the tears fall.

**A/N: Please Review and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Talks And Wishes

**A/N: Hello, Thankyou all reviewers for the amazing reviews and here's the next Chapter. Reeves3.**

In the morning Hermione awoke as her bed shook at first she thought it was an earthquake but no Logan and Kiara were jumping on her bed again. Pretending to be a sleep Hermione wrapped the quilt more around her as Logan and Kiara continued to jump determined to wake her up.

"Wake up mommy." Said Kiara jumping up in the air and landing on her bum, Logan was shaking Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned and opened her eyes, she grabbed Logan and Kiara tickling them they laughed. They wriggled out the way and joined her under the quilt lying either side of Hermione on their stomachs facing their mom.

"Mom I had a bad dream." Said Kiara Logan laughed.

"Their only muggle clowns." He said Kiara looked down at the quilt.

"You have no reason to be scared of clowns sweetheart, their just people in costumes and Logan don't laugh at your sister." Said Hermione she yawned.

"Yes Logan don't laugh or I'll tell mommy what you're afraid of." Said Kiara Logan stopped laughing and looked scared, but Hermione already knew what Logan was afraid of spiders and the full moon.

"I'm not scared of anything." He said.

"Everyone's afraid of something." Said Hermione.

"Nope." Said Logan shaking his head; Kiara looked in horror over his head.

"S-spider." Logan immediately jumped up out the quilt and into his bedroom. Kiara was in hysterics, when Logan peered out of the door and saw no spider but only Kiara laughing and Hermione sitting up in bed so he came back out and jumped on Hermione's bed and over to Kiara.

"Sorry Logan." She said putting on a serious face but the corner of her lips twitching, Logan smiled and lay back down under the quilt. Kiara stood up and decided to plat Hermione's hair while Logan bit his fingernails.

"What are we doing today?" Asked Logan Hermione tapped his hand away from his mouth.

"Mommy stay still" Said Kiara, Hermione turned her head to look at her, and kissed her on the cheek, Kiara smiled and continued to plat Hermione's hair.

"Don't know we might go and get the Christmas tree with your Uncle's." Said Hermione. Logan nodded and looked at the clock.

"Seven thirty, I'm hungry." Said Logan as Kiara finished plating Hermione's hair; she smiled proudly at her plat, which was slowly coming undone.

"You always are." Said Hermione Kiara smiled.

"Can we go get breakfast now?" Logan asked smiling at Hermione.

"Can't you wait until eight?" Asked Hermione Logan looked at the clock and counted the time.

"No." Hermione got up and the twins got their dressing gowns and went downstairs. Hermione followed soon after but she met Willow making her way up the stairs.

"Oh can I talk to you Dorothy?" Willow asked.

"My names Hermione." Said Hermione gritting her teeth.

"Whatever." Said Willow, they went into Hermione's room. Once the door had shut behind Hermione Willow turned to her.

"Look, I know the little game your playing here, you told your dad to tell Ron that you had an abortion so he would leave. You hated him didn't you all you wanted was a job, but no you kept them and so when Ron came back he would go into you with welcoming arms. You make me sick." Said Willow glaring at her.

"I never told my dad anything in fact the only words he spoke to me were the one's telling me I was being locked away from the wizarding world. I was locked in my bedroom for the whole nine months and a week or pregnancy I never spoke to anyone, I never hated Ron I loved him more than anything I just hate that he left because of a lie." Said Hermione Willow just shook her head looking pitifully at Hermione.

"You are so pathetic but your plan didn't work as Ron is with me now and maybe we'll take custody over the twins so they'll never be with you again. Your obviously unstable must run in the family." Said Willow Hermione glared at her.

"You will not take my children from me and you are the unstable one." Said Hermione Willow rolled her eyes.

"Do you still love him?" Willow asked. Hermione stopped and bit her lip, after seven years he comes back and dreaming and thinking of him in those past seven years. Thinking he still loved you but was actually playing around with Miss Priss. Hermione answered truthfully right in Willow's face.

"Yes." Willow glared at her but then laughed.

"It doesn't matter anyway he loves me, he told me all about you in Canada. Getting pregnant during you last year of Hogwarts, you know I don't even think the father is Ronald. How many people did you sleep with whore?" Hermione remembered the days back in third year when she hit Malfoy, such pleasure it had given her. Shaking her head and taking few deep breaths Hermione spoke instead at punching Willow's face in.

"I loved Ron and I still do, we loved each other." Said Hermione her fists clenched Willow just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep, tell anyone about this conversation and I've had training in the dark arts and I won't be afraid to use it on you or your brats." She pushed past Hermione hitting her shoulder and walked out the room. Taking a deep breath Hermione went downstairs into the kitchen where Logan and Kiara were sitting at the breakfast table. Hermione got down some cereal for the twins they ate while she made some porridge.

"Ah you're down early Hermione." Said Molly walking into the room wrapping her dressing gown more around her.

"That'll be because of your pesky grandchildren were jumping on my bed at seven in the morning." Said Hermione as she sat down, Kiara and Logan smiled while milk spilled down their chins.

"I think everyone will be having a lie in this morning." Said Molly as she sat next to Hermione.

"I've already seen Willow this morning." Said Hermione bitterly, Molly looked at her and stood up going into the kitchen Hermione who didn't feel like eating now went over to Molly by the sink.

"I bet it was a shock to see him with her." Said Molly.

"Yes it was, what did they say when I went upstairs?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't say much, what did Willow say to you?" Molly asked.

"You don't want to know." Said Hermione clenching her fists again.

"I put her in the spare bedroom I don't trust her and I don't think Ron loves her." Said Molly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"First thing she's Madam Pince's niece, who came from Durmstrang so did her brother and he had Willow with a woman from Canada who died but no one knows how. He trained his daughter in the dark arts and moved to Canada, that's Irma told me anyway, were good friends you see. Also why I don't think Ron loves her is because he hasn't given Willow my mothers ring, I told him to give it to the woman he loves and he hasn't give it her...yet" Said Molly looking at Hermione.

"Well he probably brought her a more expensive ring." Said Hermione.

"Maybe but I put her in the guest room anyway." Said Molly smiling, she started to cook breakfast for her while Hermione went back over to the twins who were finishing off there cereal also Arthur had come down and was talking to the kid's.

"Can we decorate the Christmas tree?" Kiara asked smiling.

"Of course you can but I'll have get it first from Hogsmeade." Said Arthur.

"Can we come with you?" Asked Logan.

"Well it depends on what your mommy says." Said Arthur, Logan and Kiara looked at Hermione.

"Can we please?" They asked.

"Sure you can." Said Hermione, they smiled. Soon the rest of the family had come down for breakfast when Hermione had taken the twins upstairs to get changed ready for Arthur, Bill, Bonnie, Charlie, Harry, Ron and Willow to go and get the Christmas tree. When they all were dressed, Hermione caught Ron looking at the twins as they threw snowballs at each other, but Willow distracted him by giving him a kiss.

They all apparated to Hogsmeade Kiara and Logan were keeping a firm hold on Hermione's hands walking up the street. They went over to the Christmas tree's for sale and searched through the crowd, Bonnie, Logan and Kiara were running through the trees, playing tag but the sign up ahead made them halt in their tracks.

"Father Christmas." They said, a grotto was in front of them with two woman dressed up as elf's there was a sign saying 'Meet Father Christmas, 5 Sickles.' Logan and Kiara looked pleadingly at Hermione while Bonnie looked at Bill pleadingly.

"Please." Logan and Kiara asked.

"Alright." Said Hermione as Bill agreed also. The kid's jumped around excitedly. Hermione searched her pockets but felt she had no money.

"I'll pay." Said a voice behind her, Hermione turned and saw Ron, Willow was walking over to the toilets.

"Thanks." Said Hermione, Ron got out ten Sickles and handed five to Kiara and five to Logan, they ran over with Bonnie to the woman dressed as one of the elf's. Bill, Ron and Hermione went over with them and waited outside while Harry, Arthur and Charlie searched through the trees. Inside the grotto, Bonnie sat on Father Christmas lap first while Logan and Kiara waited by the door, once Bonnie was finished wishing her giant list of things for Christmas. Logan and Kiara sat on each knee of the jolly smiling man.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas and what are your names?" He asked jolly.

"I'm Logan and that's my twin sister Kiara." Said Logan, Father Christmas smiled.

"Twin's eh so what would you two like for Christmas?" Father Christmas asked, Logan and Kiara looked at each other.

"Well every Christmas me and my brother would wish for our daddy to return." Said Kiara Santa's eyes saddened.

"And this year he did but with another lady." Said Logan Santa's eyes widened and he coughed a little.

"So were wishing this Christmas for daddy to get back together with mommy." Said Kiara Santa scratched his beard.

"Well Logan, Kiara I hope you get what you want this Christmas but does your daddy still love your mommy?"

"We don't know, we don't think he loves us." Said Logan Father Christmas eyes saddened again.

"I'm sure he does and I'm sure your daddy still loves your mommy, try to spend some time with your daddy if he's only come back this year I'm sure he'll love to get to know you two. Here you two can take a present from my sack." He said next to him there was a brown sack full of presents. Logan and Kiara searched deep in the bag and pulled out a present each they thanked Father Christmas and left.

"Mommy." They said going up to Hermione she smiled at them.

"How was it with Father Christmas?" She asked.

"Fun, we got a present." Said Kiara they opened them, Logan got a bag of Gobstones while Kiara got two, two way mirrors, and she gave a mirror to Logan.

"So what did you two wish for?" Ron asked almost scared Kiara and Logan looked at him.

"We can't say." Said Kiara smiling.

"Or it won't come true." Said Logan they went over to Bonnie who was trying to blow up one of her new luminous balloons.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	4. Photo's And Cards

**A/N:** **Thankyou for the reviews again, please enjoy this chapter. Reeves3.**

After bringing a huge tree back the children happily decorated it but got distracted when it came to the tinsel. Logan, Lewis and Ben had put clumps of it on their heads parading around the room while the adults and other children laughed.

"Oh I remember when you boys used to do that." Said Molly smiling with the others, the wives got interested while the husbands lost their laughter and smiles.

"Got any photo's Molly?" Asked Alicia smiling sneakily at George.

"Millions I'll show you later." Said Molly she went back in the kitchen to prepare lunch.

_"Oh come and stir my cauldron, _

_And if you do it right._

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love,_

_And keep you warm tonight."_

Sang Logan dancing with Kiara the tinsel still on his head, the adults laughed and Charlie snapped a picture of them.

"That's going in your album." Said Charlie printing out the picture with his wand passing it to Hermione.

"Album?" Ron asked sitting on the settee a butterbeer clutched in his hands, Willow sat next to him her arm linked with his.

"All the Weasley grandchildren have there own photo album." Said Arthur.

"That reminds me we have to get a scrapbook for Charlie and Melissa's little one." Said Molly walking back into the lounge.

"Can I have a look at the twins photo album?" Ron asked to Hermione.

"Sure." The twins watched her as she looked in the cupboard pulling out Logan and Kiara's book. She handed it to Ron and he started to look through it, while the children played some more.

Ron looked at the first picture; it was the day Hermione had been brought to the Burrow. She sat in the middle while Arthur and Molly sat either side holding Logan and Kiara wrapped in a blue and pink blanket. Sitting on the floor in front were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry and Neville while standing up behind the settee were Fleur, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny and Luna. Standing by the side of the settee's arms rests were Dumbledore and McGonagall and on the other side was Tonks and Lupin.

I should have been there; sitting next to Hermione smiling proudly with her, thought Ron. There are two roads you can take, said the voice in his head. One spending you life with Hermione who you still love after trying to spend seven years forgetting about her also being with your two children who you think are amazing. Or number two marrying Willow, yes he liked her a lot she was great, was kind, nice personality great looks but the only problem with her was she wasn't Hermione.

Ron sighed why did he have to be so confused. Flipping through the book he felt more and more sad, he had missed the whole seven years of his children lives, which made him, feel guilty. He hadn't just hurt Hermione he must have hurt the twin's lives also, he was selfish just thinking of himself back then, and it made him feel angry.

He watched the twins playing with their cousins; Kiara was holding up Lora who was trying to put up a decoration on the tree but actually hitting more off. Logan was sitting on the floor with Ben pulling a cracker. It went off with a Tarzan yell and the children laughed, Logan put on the cowboy hat with his tinsel hair while he gave Ben the chess set that came out of it.

He smiled at them then turning his attention back to the book, he looked at a picture near the end, Hermione sat in the grass with Logan and Kiara standing either side of her both wearing a 'I'm seven today' badge. The three were smiling and Hermione kissed Logan on the cheek then Kiara before sitting on the grass, the twins smiled and waved.

"That's a nice picture, they all look happy." Said Willow next to him Ron nodded.

"Yeah they do." Said Ron. He finished the album and handed it back to Hermione who put it back in the cupboard just as Molly announced lunch. They went into the kitchen and sat down, Fred and George checking there seats first, it was a quick lunch, but they sat around the table letting it settle in the stomachs.

A barn owl flew in from the window and dropped a letter in front of Hermione people looked over at her.

"Who's it from?" Kiara asked.

"What's it say?" Logan asked, Hermione read the letter.

"Dear, Hermione, Logan, Kiara, the Weasley's and Potter's. Hope you have a merry Christmas, love Victor and Eileen Krum." Read out Hermione there were twenty gallons in the envelope, Hermione gave ten each to the twins.

"That was nice of him." Said Molly coming into the lounge with a plate of sandwiches.

"You know Victor Krum?" Asked Willow Ron was red.

"Yes he took me to the Yule ball during the triwizard tournament and we've been friends ever since." Said Hermione, while Logan and Kiara each counted their gallons.

"You're still keeping in touch with him?" Asked Ron.

"He's a friend so yes I'm still in touch with him." Said Hermione Ron remained quiet while Willow glared at Hermione. Later in the afternoon, the adults and the children went outside to play in the snow the only one's inside were Willow who was having a bath and Molly who was resting in her bedroom.

Logan, Kiara, Bonnie, Lewis and Ben were chucking snowballs at Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry while Joel, Matt, Nath, Lora and Katie sat in the snow near Fleur, Melissa, Angelina, Alicia and Ginny.

Kiara threw a snowball at Fred but he ducked and it hit Ron, Ron smiled at Kiara and chased after her.

"Logan help." Said Kiara as Ron picked her up, Logan just laughed but Hermione picked him up and he stopped. Ron dangled Kiara upside down and she laughed looking at Hermione putting Logan on her shoulders.

"Put me down daddy." Kiara laughed, Ron almost dropped her on her head but turned her around and put her on her feet. She looked up at him and smiled, Ron smiled at her and she ran off towards Bonnie behind him, Ron watched her go.

"Ron?" Ron turned around and saw Hermione looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I asked if you were alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know you were just staring out into space." Said Hermione she looked behind Ron where Logan was running by.

"No I'm fine." Said Ron, the door of the Burrow opened and Willow stepped out her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Ronald sweetie?" Ron smiled at Hermione and turned and went to Willow, Hermione went back to playing with the children. They played out in the snow until teatime at seven, Arthur had ordered from a restaurant in Hogsmeade so the food was deliver to their house so Molly didn't have to cook. They sat in the lounge and watched Tv on for the children this time at Christmas they put on _The Snowman _to watch. Willow left most of her food and went to bed early because of the headache the Tv was giving her, Ron just finished eating his food, then went to go and check up on her.

"Mom can I have some more?" Logan asked finishing is plate of spaghetti bolognese.

"That was your second plate and there is no more." Said Hermione smiling.

"There's some on your plate." Said Logan Hermione rolled her eyes while the other adults smiled and laughed. Hermione put some spaghetti on Logan's plate also Kiara who had half left and complained she couldn't eat anymore so Logan took that as well.

"Give you a tail and you'll be a pig." Said Kiara watching her brother slurping up a strand of spaghetti.

"Kiara." Said Hermione warningly Kiara just smiled innocently.

"I'm just hungry." Said Logan he was thin but could eat anything without gaining weight. Ron came back into the room a smile on his lips he sat down on the settee. Later in the evening Logan and Kiara lay down on the bed waiting for Hermione to walk in as she was in the bathroom on the floor above. When Hermione walked in and saw Kiara and Logan asleep huddled together on her bed. Walking over to them she picked up Kiara and walked into the twins bedroom and placed Kiara on the bottom of the bunk bed she did the same to Logan but put him on the top bunk.

"Mom?" Logan mumbled waking up, Hermione kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair back from his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." She said, Logan smiled and closed his eyes. Hermione got in her bedroom casting a silencing charm around the room and went over to her wardrobe; she pulled out a big bag of Christmas gifts and some tubes of wrapping paper. She sat on her bed and started to wrap all the presents for all the family, a pile for the twins from father Christmas, a pile for the twins from mom and a pile for the family from Hermione, Logan and Kiara.

She finished at half eleven, tiding up she put everything back in the wardrobe putting a charm on to keep the twins out, she got back into bed waving her wand turning off the light and went to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and Please Review.**


	5. Wedding Plans And Christmas Gifts

**A/N: Hello, yes this chapter is a bit longer than the others but please read and enjoy it's a good one, and you'll hate Willow at the end trust me. Thankyou for the reviews: sweetdamage, tamara72, LoveIsABattle, Amy.Lee.rox and connieewing, keep the reviews coming. Reeves3.**

When Hermione awoke the next morning she saw the clock read eight thirty, she picked up her book and started to read an autobiography about a single witch mom and how she copes without the father figure. After half an hour of reading she saw the clock read nine and got out of bed and into the twin's bedroom. It was painted a light blue with a darker blue carpet there was a wardrobe, chest of draws and a toy box at the end of the bunk bed.

Logan's arm was dangling off the side of the banister, his mouth was open dribbling on his pillow while Kiara was tossing in her sleep and mumbling. Hermione gently shook Kiara awake first.

"Mmmom?" Kiara eyes were tired and squinting at Hermione.

"Time to get up." Said Hermione, she went to Logan and shook him awake as well, he shot up and looked around but his hair was a stuck up mess.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"You need a hair cut." Said Hermione, Kiara got out from her bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers.

"No." Said Logan he stretched out his arms to Hermione; she picked him up and on to the floor. They went out onto the landing but met Ron fully dressed making his way down.

"Oh morning." Said Ron smiling slightly.

"Morning Ron." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara smiled up at them while they stared at each other.

"Er how are you this morning?" Ron asked.

"I'm alright, your up and dressed early I see." Said Hermione.

"Yeah me and Willow are going Christmas shopping." Said Ron Hermione nodded.

"Right well come on you two." Said Hermione looking down at the twins; they bounced down the stairs with Hermione and Ron slowly following them.

"There great you know the twin's." Said Ron.

"I know." Said Hermione smiling.

"Right." Said Ron watching the children and smiling. They walked down the rest of the stairs where Willow was waiting by the fireplace, Ron said goodbye to everyone and he and Willow left. Sitting around the table were Logan, Kiara, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, George, Lora, Katie, Alicia, Penelope, Ben, Percy, Fred, Melissa and Molly all eating their breakfast.

"Where are they going?" Asked Logan picking up the milk and unscrewing the lid off, he started to pour it in Kiara's bowl.

"Diagon Alley I think." Said Hermione Logan jumped and spilt the milk over Kiara.

"Logan." She shouted angrily as the milk soaked her clothes.

"Sorry." Said Logan blinking he scratched his neck feeling his scar from Greyback. Hermione cleaned up the milk and dried Kiara's pyjamas and dressing gown. Logan didn't eat much of his cereal when Hermione went to wash up her bowl he went back upstairs to his bedroom.

"Kiara where did Logan go?" Hermione asked walking back in from the kitchen, Kiara looked at the seat next to her and her brow furrowed.

"I don't know." She said inspecting the chair, then looking under the table.

"He went upstairs." Said Penelope. Hermione went upstairs while Kiara finished off her cereal. She entered Logan and Kiara's room and saw Logan lying on his bed face down in his pillow.

"Logan, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." His voice was angry.

"Are you upset that I mentioned Diagon Alley?" Logan flinched and turned his head from side to side.

"No." He said thumping his hand on his pillow.

"Oi come here." Said Hermione; Logan looked up; Hermione saw deep in his chestnut brown eyes the haunting colour of the yellow eyes of the werewolf. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Why didn't I do as I was told?" Logan asked.

"Logan you were four, you were a little troublesome boy and I wasn't paying attention it's not your fault, Greyback got lots of people that day." Said Hermione.

"I want to see Lupin." Said Logan.

"We don't know what's he's doing today he might be busy." Said Hermione.

"Or he might not." Said Logan Hermione smiled.

"I'll give him a floo call alright." Hermione said Logan nodded. After a little while Hermione pulled back to face Logan.

"I hate being a werewolf." Said Logan sadly.

"Don't be angry or sad Logan, werewolves are some of the most brilliant creatures on this earth and you've got your medicine to take that helps doesn't it?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah it helps." He said. "Love you." He quickly mumbled, giving her a lopsided smile.

"I love you too." Hermione kissed him on the forehead and he hugged her again. Later in the morning Hermione was down in the dinning room she went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, chucking it into the fire she said.

"Tonks and Lupin's." It glowed green and Hermione knelt and put her head in the flames, her head appeared in Tonks and Lupin's cottage fireplace.

"Hello?" She called out; Tonks legs appeared coming down the stairs her six-year-old son Adam following her, his hair was up in red spikes and his eyes were twinkling midnight blue.

"Wotcher Hermione, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Tonks asked while Adam changed his hair bushy brown like Hermione's used to be.

"I've cleared it with Molly and we want you three to come over today also Logan wants to talk to Lupin." Said Hermione Tonks beamed.

"Of course we'll come over, just need to get lazy out of bed." There was a faint 'I heard that' from upstairs. "Was Logan upset again?" Tonks asked sympathetically.

"Yes he was, oh by the way Ron came back with another woman." Said Hermione Tonks gaped at her.

"Well see you in a bit Hermione." Said Tonks, Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and stood up at the Burrow. Meanwhile at Diagon Alley Ron had got all his presents except for something for the twins but he didn't know what they liked.

"Come on Ronald sweetie, let's go home now I've got everything I want." Said Willow clutching his arm as they made there way past a closed on the weekend sign on Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"I just need to get something for Logan and Kiara." Said Ron.

"Well get them a doll each." Said Willow passing the toyshop.

"No I want to get them something really good I mean I have missed their whole lives." Said Ron Willow wasn't paying attention.

"Oh lets go to Madam Malkin's." She said pointing, Ron sighed and they went in. Willow searched through all the racks Ron waited by the front door.

"Well you don't look happy this Christmas do you?" Said Madam Malkin coming up to him.

"Oh I'm just trying to think of a gift for my children." Said Ron.

"Hmm how old are they?" She asked.

"Seven but I've been away there whole lives I need a good gift." Said Ron, Madam Malkin smiled.

"I might just have the right thing follow me." Ron did she led him into the back room and handed him two cloaks.

"Just three hundred and fifty gallons each bargain." She said, Ron paid for them immediately his job as an Auror in Canada paid well.

"Thanks." Said Ron he left the room and went over to Willow where she was still looking through the clothes rack, they soon left and went back home to the Burrow. Tonks, Lupin and Adam had all come round to the Burrow. Lupin was talking to Logan outside, Adam was playing with the Weasley children and Tonks was sitting with Hermione and all the Weasley women in the dinning room talking about Ron return with Willow. They stopped when the fireplace glowed green and Ron and Willow stepped out both clutching shopping bags.

"Hi all, hello Tonks long time no see." He said, Tonks hair was her usual bright pink, she smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again Ron and er Wendy is it?" Asked Tonks Willow glared at her then remembered what Ronald had told her.

"I'm Willow you must be Nymphadora." Said Willow holding out her hand, Tonks face fell and she gripped Willow's hand tightly instead of shaking it.

"I'll go take these upstairs." Ron said to Willow indicating to his shopping bags. Willow and Tonks separated their handgrips and Willow turned to Ron.

"Alright sweetie." She gave him a kiss on the lips; the women adverted their eyes. About five minutes later they heard a sound of a plunger coming out of a toilet as Willow broke the kiss, a smiling Ron went upstairs and Willow went into the lounge from the dinning room into her guest bedroom.

"That Witch." Said Tonks sitting back down. Logan was on Lupin's shoulders when they walked inside the Burrow ten minutes later after there talk. They went into the dinning room, where all the women were, Willow had come back in from her bedroom.

"Down we go." Said Lupin he put Logan back on the floors whose hair was full of snow.

"Mom where's Kiara?" Logan asked feeling better. On cue, Kiara came squealing into the room as Fred chased her; she hid behind Hermione on the settee.

"Mom he's trying to get me." The adults except Willow smiled.

"Uh oh Kiara hide behind Hermione so I get closest thing near me." Said Fred in a growled voice he picked up Logan and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Help me." Said Logan as Fred carried him into the other room; Kiara grabbed Lupin's hand and dragged him off as well.

"Anyway about mine and Ron's wedding, I was thinking of having the honeymoon at this fancy place in Paris its called Magique volonté meaning magical pleasure. The wedding I'll like it at this place I found in Diagon Alley." Said Willow.

"Me and Beel went to Magique volonté and let me tellz you it'z ze most hideouz plaze." Said Fleur Willow frowned.

"Really? Well I'll have to go and tell Ronald." Said Willow she flung her hair back and got up she left the room. Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Melissa, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione and Tonks remained quiet.

"There iz something untrustworthy about her." Said Fleur after a few minutes.

"I agree." Said Molly, the others agreed also they looked at Hermione who hadn't said anything yet.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think of Willow?" Asked Alicia.

"I don't know." Said Hermione.

"Out of all the answers you know Hermione you don't know how to answer that?" Ginny asked.

"Alright no I don't trust or like her." Said Hermione, she took a sip of her cold tea and grimaced. Willow came back in with Ron who had tape and wrapping paper stuck to his face and on his hands.

"Where are all the men?" He asked.

"In the other room playing with the children." Said Melissa, a reluctant Ron and Willow sat down.

"Right we've got a location for our wedding and honeymoon-." Said Willow.

"Do we have do this now, I was in the middle of wrapping presents." Said Ron.

"Honey we can do that tomorrow." Said Willow.

"Er actually were going to take Logan and Kiara to the wizard zoo in London." Said Ron the women except Willow looked at Hermione then at Willow who was glaring at Ron.

"Well you didn't say anything to me about taking Logo and Kerri to a zoo." Said Willow.

"Logan and Kiara." Added Hermione, Willow looked at her.

"Whatever, I figured you and me could spend the day alone with each other." Said Willow to Ron.

"We can spend the day with each other were just going to be looking after the twins that's all besides I want to spend some time with them and you can to, it'll be good." Said Ron.

"Fine." Said Willow. "But lets get planning with the wedding then." Up until half four when the others entered the room. Logan and Kiara sat on Hermione's knees, while Arthur, Lupin holding Adam, Bill held Joel, Fred held Nathan, Charlie held Matthew, George held Katherine and Percy held Lorraine, Bonnie, Lewis and Ben, ran up to there mothers.

"So what have you ladies been doing in here?" Bill asked.

"Yes Ronda what have you been doing?" Asked Fred to Ron, he glared at his brother.

"We've been discussing wedding plans, so are all of you attending mine and Ron's wedding in Diagon Alley on the forth of March?" Willow asked.

"That's our birthday." Said Logan and Kiara, Willow glared at them but Ron was surprised.

"Is it, three day's after mine, well we can put the wedding back a few days." Said Ron, the twins smiled.

"Why put it a few days back why not forward?" Asked Willow, everyone stared at her while Logan and Kiara frowned.

"We can if you want to, when?" Ron asked.

"How about the first of January?" Asked Willow, everyone gasped except the children and Ron's eyes widened.

"That soon?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yes I love you, you love me. We've got all the plans ready why not the first of January?" Willow asked smiling.

"Well er I suppose we could do it then." Said Ron everyone gaped at him.

"No." Everyone looked at Logan and Kiara.

"Why can't me and your daddy get married on the first of January?" Asked Willow, Kiara and Logan narrowed their eyes at her.

"Er because um of the er-." Stared Kiara she elbowed Logan while Willow glared at them and everyone else just stared at the twins.

"Ow, um we er we've…got to go." Said Logan he and Kiara ran out the room leaving everyone in the room, no one talking.

"Well it looks like it'll be the first of January." Said Willow smiling.

**A/N: Another reason to hate Willow, Please Review.**


	6. Hate That Woman

**A/N: Hello again, I want to say thank you again to jessirose85, AAMRNluver16, tamara72, sweetdamage, Amy.Lee.rox and connieewing for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review at the end. Reeves3.**

"Hermione what was up with the twins?" Ron asked catching up with her on the stairs, Tonks, Lupin and Adam had just left through the fireplace saying they needed to get back for dinner. Hermione had gone upstairs to check on the twins but Ron had followed her.

"What do you mean, what was up with them?" Hermione asked turning around.

"Why don't they want me and Willow marrying on the first?" Ron asked.

"Ron there just confused, they thought when you would come back you would be with me not with someone else." Said Hermione Ron stared open mouth at her for a while.

"Oh, um can I come in with you?" Ron asked.

"If you want." Said Hermione, they entered her bedroom and knocked on the twins bedroom door.

"No one's in." Said Logan. It was followed by Kiara's response. "Hide." Hermione opened the door and Logan legs was coming out of his toy chest while Kiara was in the middle of getting in the wardrobe.

"Oi, no point hiding, get out you two." Said Hermione Kiara came out but Logan's legs kicked the air.

"Little help?" He asked Hermione went over and pulled him out while Ron smiled a little at the doorway. Logan went over to Kiara who was sitting on her bed; Hermione and Ron kneeled down in front of them.

"Kiara, Logan why don't you want Ron marrying Willow?" Hermione asked, Kiara and Logan looked at each other their eyes talking instead of their mouths.

"We wanted you to be with daddy." Said Kiara; Ron's ears went red and Hermione blushed Ron spoke up.

"Look Logan, Kiara I love your mum very much bu-."

"Well then why are you not with mommy?" Asked Logan.

"Don't interrupt Logan." Said Hermione.

"I love your mother like a friend, but I'm in love with Willow." Said Ron, the twins saw Hermione close her eyes and flinch a bit but Ron didn't notice.

"But you used to be in love with mommy?" Asked Kiara.

"Very much, it's just over the seven years that flame burned out." Said Ron.

"But-." Logan and Kiara started but they couldn't find anything to say. Ron and Hermione looked at one another blue eyes meeting brown. Hermione sighed and smiled sadly at Ron, he held her hand gently in his, the door burst open and Willow walked in. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and stood up, Hermione stayed where she was while Kiara and Logan stared sadly at her.

"Come on Ronald we need to sort out the wedding." She said.

"Er I'll be a minute." Said Ron Willow looked at Hermione and the twins, she walked up to Ron and sneaked her arms around his neck she gave him a light kiss on the lips and then she kissed him deeper, Ron just kissed back his hands on her waist.

"Now lets go." Said Willow, Ron nodded and said goodbye to the twins and Hermione he left with Willow behind him, before she shut the door Hermione looked up and Willow smirked at her mouthing the word 'mine.' Willow shut the door and Hermione sighed staring at the floor Logan and Kiara stared at her.

"I hate that woman." Said Hermione angrily at the door.

"Your still in love with daddy aren't you mommy?" Kiara asked, Hermione looked at them.

"I am." She said Logan and Kiara smiled.

"Tell dad." Said Logan Hermione shook her head.

"You heard him he's in love with Willow not me." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara remained quiet.

"We hate that woman." Said the twins Hermione smiled, she hugged them and they hugged her. Bill flooed to the curry house and ordered the adults some dinner and Molly made the children some noodles to eat. They sat in the kitchen eating at the table while talking.

"Oh and we had this right idiot in the store the other day." Said George.

"Came in asking if this was the store that sold carpet." Said Fred rolling his eyes.

"But it gave us a new idea for a product." Said George.

"Oh yeah, instead of flying carpets." Said Fred.

"Catapult Carpets." They said together grinning; people around the table shared a worried glance. When the lounge clock reached quarter past eight Hermione took the twins up to bed; Fleur, Angelina, Alicia and Penelope had already gone up earlier to take there their children to bed. Logan and Kiara put on their pyjamas and both sat on the top bunk while Hermione closed their curtains with her wand while talking to them.

"Now remember tomorrow your dad's taking you to the zoo, so I'll want you to behave and stick with him and do what he says. Alright?" Hermione asked, there was no answer she turned around and saw Logan and Kiara asleep on the top bunk. She walked over to them and put the quilt over them both, kissing them on the forehead she turned off the light and went back downstairs.

In the morning Kiara awoke when she felt someone kick her, opening her eyes she saw Logan next to her, tossing in his sleep.

"Logan." She tapped his face, he groaned as he opened his eyes as the sunlight shone in through the curtains.

"What?" He asked lying next to her.

"You kicked me." Said Kiara.

"Oh sorry I was dreaming." Said Logan.

"About?" Logan looked away from her.

"Nothing." He said.

"You can't dream about nothing." Said Kiara, Logan looked back at her.

"Ok I'll tell you but don't tell mom." Said Logan, Kiara nodded.

"Ok." Said Kiara.

"I keep dreaming about the day in Diagon Alley." Said Logan; Kiara looked at the two bite marks on his neck.

"Oh, did it hurt when he bit you?" Kiara asked.

"I can't remember that much I just remember shaking a lot." Said Logan Kiara's eyes widened.

"Don't worry I won't tell mommy, let's wake her up." They got out from under the quilt and down the ladder and opened their bedroom door and out to their mom's bed. They jumped on it waking Hermione up the clock only read quarter to eight.

"Stop it you two." Said Hermione waking up, Logan and Kiara laughed as Hermione sat up glaring at them, they flashed her two identical smiles and Hermione shook her head smiling. They went downstairs and had their breakfast soon going back to their bedroom to get changed, Logan and Kiara sat on Hermione's bed while Hermione tied up their shoelaces.

"Right you two I want you to behave listen to your father and do what he say's alright." Said Hermione.

"We will mommy." Said Kiara.

"Good, and don't run off." Said Hermione, that always worried her, Logan and Kiara nodded. There was a knock at the door and it opened showing Willow with an angry expression on her face.

"Come on then Ronald's waiting for us in the kitchen." She said, Kiara and Logan stood up holding Hermione's hands they went downstairs following Willow. Entering the kitchen they saw Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Harry and Ginny eating their breakfast while Molly was charming the cutely to wash itself in the soapy water filled sink. Ron was standing by the fireplace, Willow went over to him and gave him a kiss, Kiara and Logan crossed their arms over their chests while glaring at them.

"Oi, we'll have non of that." Said Fred.

"There's watchful little children in the room, only allowed hand holding." Said George. Ron broke the kiss and glared at his brothers but looked down at the twins smiling.

"Ready to go you two?" They twins nodded, they had never gone anywhere without Hermione before.

"We guess." They said, Hermione crouched down and gave them a kiss on the cheek each, they went over to Ron and held his hands. The four apparated away leaving Hermione staring sadly at the spot where they had left.

**A/N: What will happen at the zoo? Please Review, I love to read all your comments. Thanks for reading, Reeves3.**


	7. The Zoo

**A/N: Hello again, thank you for your reviews. This will be the last post until after Christmas, I'll update on the 2nd of Jan for you all. Hope you all have a Good Christmas and Happy New Year, Reeves3.**

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE." Everyone shouted, she jumped and looked at them as they sat around the breakfast table.

"What?" She asked they all rolled their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down at the breakfast table with them.

"I'm fine." Said Hermione, Fred and George looked at one another.

"Hermione as we have nothing better to do today than to spoil our children." Said Fred.

"But Bill and Charlie have taken them to the playground." Said George.

"What were offering Hermione is do you want us to disguise ourselves and follow Ron and Willow with the children at the zoo?" Asked Alicia.

"And report back to you." Said Angelina; everyone stared at Alicia and Angelina.

"Well said." Said Fred and George; Molly put her hands on her hips glaring at the twins.

"Do it." Said Hermione, as much as she trusted Ron and knew he could handle it, Hermione however didn't trust Willow.

Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina smiled and Fred passed them a two coloured sweet each they put it in their mouths. Fred's hair turned black and short spiked up with gel his blue eyes turned hazel brown. George's hair went blond and shaggy reaching down to the top of his shoulders his eyes turned a dark blue from light. Alicia's brown hair went strawberry red and reached down to her waist also she gained height and Angelina shrunk a couple of inches in her tall height, her dark skin lightened and her black hair became curly brown.

"Well see you later." Said George, the four apparated away.

"Those boys." Said Molly angrily.

"And girls." Said Ginny smiling. When Ron, Willow, Logan and Kiara arrived at the wizard zoo by apparating at the entrance. Logan and Kiara walked in front excitedly while Willow held Ron's hand behind them. When entering the zoo they failed to notice the four people watching them behind an issue of the Quibbler, fighting over it to hide themselves, the two women won it. Ron held a map of the zoo while Logan and Kiara sat patently on a bench.

"Oh you know what I'm just going to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a bit I promise." Said Ron to the twins handing the map to Kiara.

"Ok." Said the twins, Ron smiled at went down the path to the toilets, Willow bent down in front of the twins.

"Alright, now don't think I'm going to spend the day watching you two, I'm going to the toilets also. Move from this spot and you'll get the back of my hand." Warned Willow, not noticing the four people looking at a zoo map themselves. Willow squeezed their cheeks and walked to the toilets, Kiara and Logan rubbed their cheeks watching Willow.

"Why is she going to the men's loos?" Asked Kiara as a man with blond hair and a woman with red hair sat on the bench next to them while the other two members of their group went to the toilets. After an hour of sitting on the bench, Ron and Willow still hadn't come out of the toilets.

"This stinks." Said Logan Kiara was close to tears.

"I want mommy." She said, Logan jumped off the bench and stood in front of her.

"Look we've got the map why don't we go around the zoo?" Said Logan.

"Logan mommy told us not to run off and you should know better." Said Kiara.

"Kiara it's a zoo, there's nothing here to hurt us besides I'll look after you." Said Logan the people next to them exchanged a look, Logan held out his hand for Kiara to take. Kiara stared at his hand unsure but he gave her a lopsided grin and she took his hand. Holding the zoo map in front of them they walked off to see the Kelpie's in the water.

"Let's go see the Griffin's." Said Logan excitedly after looking at the water horses. Kiara nodded and they both ran with a woman with curly brown hair a man with short spiky black hair power walking behind them. The twins reached the Griffin's and stared through the bars at the half lion and half eagle creatures. As they were about to walk back down the path hands grabbed their shoulders and squeezed tightly turning around they faced Willow.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves running off like that. Ron was worried sick we were only five minutes, come on were meeting him in the gift shop." She grabbed their upper arms and dragged them to the gift shop, Logan hit her arms but she squeezed harder. Outside the gift shop she let go and pushed them inside where Ron was pacing behind the shelves were a disguised Alicia and George. Ron looked at the door and gave a big sigh of relief; he got on his knees and wrapped Logan and Kiara in a hug.

"Thank goodness your alright, why did you run off like that I was only five minutes." Said Ron pulling back from the hug.

"No you weren't you were an hour." Said Kiara.

"I was five minutes." Said Ron.

"He's right kids we were only five minutes, you'll be in trouble with your mommy when we get home." Said Willow, the twins gaped while George and Alicia looked at each other then their watches, they were an hour. They looked a round the gift shop, Ron got interested in some of the wand rings, like key rings in the muggle world and he failed to notice Willow crouching down in front of the twins again as they were looking in the barrel full of toy's.

"Now I'm going to put some stuff in your pockets, tell your daddy, mommy or anybody else and I shall hurt you badly alright." Unzipping their coats she put some of the gifts shops merchandise in their pockets, shrinking the largest and expensive things to fit in their small pockets.

"Bur this is stealing." Said Kiara; Willow grabbed her wrist Logan got angry as he saw tears in Kiara's eyes. As from the werewolf medicine the one flaw in it was the human could turn into a werewolf anytime he or she wanted but the werewolf would be dangerous and it'll be an extremely painful transformation. Logan never did but when he was angry he couldn't control it.

"Let go of my sister." Logan grew his claws and swiped quickly over Willow's cheek; four deep bleeding cuts appeared their, his claws went back into his nails. Ron had seen Logan hit Willow but not his claws, he walked over to them. Logan felt as if his finger tips had been scraped over a cheese grater over and over again.

"Logan you do not hit, are you alright Willow?" Willow was clutching her cheek as it bled.

"No I'm bleeding let's go back home." She smirked at the twins and they gaped at Ron when he agreed. George and Alicia quickly ran out the shop and met with Fred and Angelina as Ron, Willow and two upset children followed them out.

"That woman is evil." Said Angelina the zoo map clutched in a ball in her hands.

"I know, Logan can't control his transformation when he's angry." Said Alicia angrily. The four found a quiet place to apparate back to the Burrow, Ron, Willow and the kids weren't back yet and only Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen, they ate the other side of their sweet and turned back to their original selves.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked George, but Hermione came down the stairs.

"Why are you back so soon I though you were following-." There were two cracks and Ron and Willow arrived in the kitchen with Logan and Kiara, they ran to Hermione and hid behind her legs she stared at Ron and Willow eyebrows raised.

"Mom have you got any ice and bandages for Willow's cheek?" Asked Ron, Hermione saw four claw marks in her cheek, she looked down at Logan who was looking up at her he gulped. Molly started to heal Willow's cheek, while Hermione dragged Ron into the lounge.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We arrived there and I went to the toilet and Willow went as well-." Said Ron.

"Please tell me you took Logan and Willow took Kiara into the toilets." Said Hermione.

"Er no, I told them to wait on the bench with Willow, but she went to the toilet also and five minutes later we came out and Logan and Kiara were gone." Hermione glared at him.

"Then I asked at the gift shop while Willow went to search the zoo, she found them and brought back to the gift shop. But Logan hit Willow and we came back as she was in pain." Said Ron.

"Ah but Ron you were not five minutes you were an hour thanks to Willow's time charm around the men's toilets." Said Fred walking into the room.

"Also check the twins pockets and you'll see some stolen items Willow placed in there." Said George.

"And Kiara's wrist will be red, from where Willow grabbed her." Said Alicia.

"And of course Willow's back of the hand threat to the twins." Said Angelina coming into the room also.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"I asked them to follow you and it's lucky I did because who knows would have come up to the twins and took them." Said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione you were supposed to give me a chance alone with them." Said Ron annoyed at her.

"Yes Ron I would give you the chance to be alone with them but you weren't alone with them Willow was there and she just happened to make everything go wrong today didn't she?" Hermione asked standing in front of him.

"Why are you blaming Willow it wasn't her fault it was the twins they ran away Logan hit Willow, they probably put the stuff in their pockets." Said Ron Hermione looked daggers at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THE TWINS RON, THERE ONLY SEVEN." Shouted Hermione, Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia ran out the room.

"HERMIONE, IT WASN'T WILLOW'S FAULT AND IT'S BEST SHE SPENT SOME TIME WITH THE TWINS ALSO AS SHE'S GOING TO BE THEIR STEP MOTHER SOON."

"THAT WOMAN WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY CHILDREN." Shouted Hermione glaring at him while he angrily stared at her.

"OUR CHILREN, AND YES SHE WILL AS I'M MARRYING HER SO SHE'LL BE THEIR STEP MOTHER." Shouted Ron; they stood in front of each other both angry and both breathing heavily from their outbursts.

"No she bloody well won't." Said Hermione she walked out the room and into the kitchen leaving Ron staring dumbly at her. Molly was healing Willow's wounds, Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George were sitting at the table while Logan and Kiara stood at the stairs.

Hermione marched up the stairs with Logan and Kiara behind her, she sat down on her bed and the twins stood in front of her.

"Mommy?" Kiara asked, Hermione got on her knees on the floor and wrapped Logan and Kiara in a hug.

"Tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, they told her their side of the story and took out the merchandise from their pockets. Harry came into the room, and Hermione gave him the stolen stuff to take back and he did. He also told her Willow had four small scars on her cheek now, when he left Hermione smiled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Dentists And Sweets

**A/N: Hello and Happy New Year to you all, like I promised it's the 2nd of Jan here's your update. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy, Reeves3. **

The next day, Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other; Willow had received an owl that morning telling her to go to an Auror interview at the boss's house. She had gone after breakfast but not before giving Ron a kiss leaving many with lost appetites.

No one had bothered to ask Willow why she had stolen the merchandise at the gift shop; she was staying close to Ron. A few thing why, one Ron believed every evil word that came out of Willow's mouth; two Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Harry and Hermione were the only one's who knew but when they explained it to Ron he ignored them. Three Logan and Kiara also knew but Ron wasn't going to believe two seven year olds, even if they were his children.

Hermione was taking Kiara and Logan to the muggle dentistry to have their teeth checked up on. Hermione apparated them there but into the alleyway next to it, Logan and Kiara walked ahead, they didn't mind going to the dentist. It was the old practice her parents had owned but was now owned by another married couple. They kept the old receptionist who worked for her parents so Hermione knew her well.

"Hello Hermione and wow Kiara, Logan you've grown tall haven't you?" Ray the receptionist asked as they entered Kiara and Logan smiled and went over to the toys where another little boy was playing. Hermione checked in and had small talk with the receptionist, Hermione sat down on one of the chairs while Logan and Kiara talked to one another in the play area. Soon Ray told them they could go and see the dentist Greening. Hermione took them up the stairs and into the room, Mr Greening sat in his chair putting on some gloves.

"Ah, Kiara and Logan Weasley here for a check up, which one first out of you twins?" He asked, Kiara pushed Logan in front. He got up on the chair and it went backwards and upwards while Hermione sat down, Kiara sitting on her lap.

"Good, good just need to keep brushing more, let's give them a clean." Mr Greening said he picked up his toothbrush and put some blue toothpaste on. He cleaned Logan's teeth, also putting some on his nose making him laugh. Kiara went next and he did the same except this time using pink toothpaste. Hermione was thankful that her children hadn't been cursed by her front teeth.

"Thank you." Said the twins ready to leave, Hermione said goodbye and left back down the stairs to Ray. Saying goodbye to her Hermione and the twins left and went back out into the alleyway.

"Mom can we go visit Neville and Luna?" Logan asked, they liked going to see Neville and Luna because of the amount of sweets they gave them.

"I don't know if their there but we'll check." Said Hermione, the twins smiled and held her jumper, she apparated them to the busy morning in Hogsmeade. Kiara and Logan held her hands as they walked down the street; they went to Neville and Luna's house up a quieter street.

Hermione knocked on door number three, which was decorated in lights, reindeers, father Christmases, and elves. Neville answered the door smiling at them.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, good to see you." He said, he kissed Hermione on the cheek and picked up the twins.

"Sorry for coming by unannounced but the twins asked." Said Hermione as Neville let her in. Luna was in her office working on the Christmas addition of the Quibbler she looked up and smiled at Hermione standing in the hallway.

"Hermione it's good to see you." She got up and hugged Hermione.

"It's good to see you too, how's the paper?" Hermione asked hugging her back.

"Oh its all good, the snow is a good sign that there's Grinchlezes about, they steal the Christmas presents on Christmas Eve, so I'm putting up a warning in the paper." Said Luna dreamily pulling back from the hug.

"Good idea." Said Hermione; they went into the kitchen where Neville was making tea while the twins climbed up the chairs, onto the cabinets and into the sweet cupboard.

"Logan, Kiara get down." Said Hermione, the twins smiled sheepishly at her, Neville and Luna smiled.

"There alright Hermione, that's where were keeping the Nargle bogies." Said Neville grinning, the twins who were just about to open the cupboard looked at Neville.

"Ewwww." Hermione got them down, and Neville opened the cupboard and got them a chocolate frog each.

"Hey there's no bogies." Said Logan looking at the sweets. "Thank you." He added holding the chocolate frog.

"So Hermione how are you?" Neville asked, they sat at the kitchen table drinking their tea.

"I'm alright, nothing much has happened lately except Ron coming back." Neville spat out his tea back in his cup, Kiara and Logan sniggered.

"Ron came back?" Neville asked, Hermione told them.

"And what do you two think of your daddy?" Luna asked the twins when Hermione had finished.

"He's alright we just don't like Willow." Said Logan inspecting his card. Luna, Neville and Hermione caught up more when they left they gave them there Christmas presents Hermione said she'll owl them there's. They left at half one and walked back down the street when Hermione accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Said Hermione quickly but she saw who she had bumped into, Willow. "Or maybe not."

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked a scarf around her neck but mostly up on one side covering her scars.

"Just visited some friends, how was it with your interview?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, he gave me the job and we going to do some busy work, oh and tell Millie that I'll be making dinner tonight." Said Willow.

"I'll tell Molly that you're making dinner tonight have fun with your work." Said Hermione.

"Oh I will." Said Willow; she stalked off up the road as Hermione walked down the road with Logan and Kiara. They apparated back to the warm living room of the Burrow, the twins went upstairs and Hermione went into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were.

"Hey, Molly apparently you don't have to cook tonight Willow is." Said Hermione sitting down.

"Is she now, well I suppose it'll be nice not to cook again. Where did you meet her?" Asked Molly, Hermione told her.

"Oh how was Neville and Luna?" Molly asked smiling.

"They were alright, loaded the twins with sweets again." Said Hermione the twins came back down chasing a run away snitch Bonnie and Lewis with them.

**A/N: Feedback would be great. Reeves3.**


	9. Sick Of Seafood

**A/N: Hello, I want to say thank you to froggy104, Amy.Lee.rox, connieewing, HAFTKAKHALEB, TheDivaDivine and Powell for reviewing on the last chapter, glad you liked it and keep the reviews coming. **

**Reeves3. **

That night, Willow had come back with her food bags and started cooking. She came back saying they would be having raw oysters with vegetables for dinner, Molly had been instructed to stay in the lounge and not help. Ron and Hermione had talked a little and the twins were all right with Ron even after yesterday with the zoo.

The children were playing a game in the middle of the room, while the adults sat around talking. Willow placed the oysters on a plate each with the cooked vegtables, she went into the lounge at six.

"Dinner is ready." She said, Ron stood up first and followed her into the kitchen. Everyone else stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen, they sat around the table where plates of food sat in front of their chairs.

"It looks wonderful." Said Ron giving her a kiss.

"Very different." Said Percy sitting down. Hermione sat next to Harry and Logan, Kiara sat next to Logan they poked at their oysters.

"A toast, to Ronald and I and our happy future together." Said Willow holding up her glass of wine, the tips of Ron's ears, turned red and so not to be rude everyone picked up their glass and toasted.

Everyone started to eat their food, even Kiara ate her oyster, but Logan put it in his mouth and spat it back out so did many of the other children but the adults ate it. When the plates were cleared, Willow went into the kitchen and got out her apple pie also getting ice cream and strawberries. Everyone ate their pudding the children just had ice cream except Logan who had apple pie, ice cream and strawberries.

"Mommy can we go please?" Asked Kiara and Logan with cream around their mouths.

"Wipe your mouth's first then you can go." Said Hermione, Kiara and Logan looked at each other and wiped the cream off each other's faces and left the table running back into the lounge where Bonnie and Lewis were playing guess the Christmas presents. The adults soon joined them in the lounge except Willow who had received an owl telling her to go to her boss's house again, there had been a mix up in her expectance sheet. She left and Ron cleaned up the cutlery when the clock struck eight, it was bedtime for the children, the one year olds had been taken up at half seven.

"Logan, Kiara come on time for bed." Said Hermione standing up, Kiara and Logan said goodnight and followed Hermione upstairs. Kiara went into the bathroom first then Logan they went back downstairs a level and into their bedroom. Logan climbed up the ladder onto his bed while Kiara got onto her bed below; they put on their pyjamas while Hermione waved her wand closing the curtains.

"Mommy my tummy hurts." Said Kiara, Hermione went over to her.

"Don't worry it'll pass." Said Hermione, Kiara nodded and clutched her ginger cat toy, to remind her of Crookshanks who had died when they were five. Hermione said goodnight to them and went back downstairs sitting next to Melissa, they talked about Christmas and presents for the children they stopped at nine when they heard feet running down the stairs.

Logan entered the room looking very panicked.

"Mom Kiara's been sick." Hermione rushed up the stairs with Molly, Logan, Ron and Ginny behind her. Entering the twin's bedroom, Hermione saw Kiara crouching over her bed some sick on the floor. Hermione conjured a bowl and put it on Kiara's lap, she sat next to her rubbing her back, Molly cleaned up the sick and Logan and Ron stood in front of Kiara and Hermione by the wall.

"I'll go call for a healer, she looks really bad." Said Ginny Hermione nodded and Ginny left with Molly.

"Mommy." Cried Kiara she was sick again but it came out her nose as well, Ron conjured some tissues and held it for Kiara.

"Blow you nose." Kiara did. Ron sat on the other side of Kiara while Logan stayed where he was.

"Mom I don't like it." Sobbed Kiara.

"Sssh it's alright." Said Hermione as Ron timidly put a hand on Kiara's back also. A female Healer came into the room holding a case she knelt in front of Kiara.

"A bit sick aren't we, let's just give you a check on you stomach." Said Healer Simpson; she put her wand on Kiara's bare stomach.

"Ah look's like you've got food poisoning, what have you eaten Kiara these past twenty four hours?" She asked mostly to Hermione and Ron.

"We had oysters for dinner." Said Logan he hated his oyster and wanted to blame them, Healer Simpson looked at him and nodded.

"Yes a bad oyster will do the trick." She said, Hermione looked at Ron who was avoiding meeting her eyes. Healer Simpson opened her case and pulled out a small blue bottle with a measure spoon also she handed them to Hermione.

"Give her half when the sick stops and the other half in the morning." She said Hermione nodded.

"Thank you." Said Ron Healer Simpson smiled and left two chocolate frogs for Logan and Kiara when she was better. The door shut behind the Healer and Logan happily ate his frog looking at the card he had got.

"I got Uncle Harry again, I can look at him whenever it want." He said. He went and opened his folder slotting it into the page with his other fifteen Harry's.

"Ron you can go back downstairs if you want." Said Hermione.

"No." He said Hermione looked at him. "I want to stay." Hermione nodded, as Kiara was sick in the bowl. Logan lay on his back on the carpet staring at the moving stars painted on the ceiling he yawned widely.

"Logan go in my bed if you want." Said Hermione Logan shook his head.

"No I want to stay up." He said as his eyes closed, he fell asleep with his mouth open. Kiara giggled a little at him, Ron smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron could you put him on my bed." Said Hermione, Ron nodded and went over to Logan. He picked him up gently and took him into Hermione's bedroom, so he wouldn't wake by Kiara's noise. Ron went back into the bedroom where Kiara was taking her medicine and Hermione was cleaning her bowl.

"Kiara do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Hermione asked Kiara nodded after swallowing her medicine.

"Er is there anything I can do?" Ron asked Hermione looked at him.

"No Ron, thank you." She said Ron nodded he went over to Kiara.

"You get better alright." He said he went to put a hand on her arm but she grabbed his hand holding it. Ron smiled at her and gave her hand a small squeeze Kiara smiled a little up at him.

"Goodnight daddy." Ron smiled more and looked at Hermione, who was watching him, his smiled failed a little as he stared into her brown eyes, which he was still in love with. Hermione stared back into Ron's blue eyes, which were watching her's intently. Then Ron got up and walked backwards waving 'bye' at Kiara but he hit the wall instead of going out the door and Kiara giggled a bit while Hermione coughed to cover her laugh.

"Goodnight." Said Ron, he left the room and Kiara lent into Hermione.

"I'm never eating any kind of seafood again." Mumbled Kiara.

"Come on you." Said Hermione, she went into her bedroom and moved Logan along then she went back into the twin's room and walked slowly with Kiara in front of her. She got on the side of the bed with the empty bowl on the floor; Hermione put a towel on the quilt in front of her. Hermione put on her pyjamas, she got in the middle of the bed, Kiara moved closer to her and Hermione put an arm around her.

"How are you feeling now?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Um a bit better." Said Kiara.

"Now that you've had the medicine?" Kiara nodded Hermione kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light.

"Goodnight mommy." Said Kiara.

"Night mum." Mumbled Logan.

"I thought you were asleep?" Said Hermione she looked at Logan in the dark who was facing her; she put an arm around him bringing him closer also.

"Nope, is Kiara ok now?" Logan asked.

"I'm ok." Said Kiara.

"Good." Said Logan.

"Goodnight you two." Said Hermione, they all got to sleep.

**A/N: Another reason to hate Willow. Oh, ok the sick this is the tonned down verson of what I had before so be thankful I came to my sences and got rid of some of it. Review please and thanks for reading. Reeves3.**


	10. The Evil Ways Of Willow

**A/N: Thank you to HAFTKAKHALEB, connieewing, tamara72, froggy104, TiffanyM, gossipgirl101, Amy.Lee.rox and Pdizzy13 for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**For Those Who HATE Willow...you'll hate her even more after this chapter. **

**Please enjoy and review, Reeves3.**

_Three hours earlier…_

Willow apparated away from the Burrow after finishing her oyster dinner and strawberry pudding, into the street of Hogsmeade and started to make her way up the quieter street and to his house. Two weeks ago she had started planning this when she had owled him for a job as herself and Ronald were coming back to England.

_Two weeks ago…_

Willow sat in a chair looking at an issue of the Daily Prophet from England what Ronald had recently reordered again. She was looking in the job section and saw one for an Auror; there was also a picture of the head Auror working at the Ministry of Magic on it.

"Wow he's a dish." She said, staring deeply at the picture. The man was tall, with black hair and dark brown eyes. There was a name below the picture Michael Shore that sounds so much better than Ronald Weasley, she thought a small smile playing on her lips.

While Ronald was at work at the moment, Willow used her owl Precious to send an owl to Michael Shore, she wrote on a piece of parchment.

_'To Mr M Shore, I saw in the issue of the Daily Prophet that you are seeking an Auror. Well I'm fully trained in not just combat but making men's wildest fascinations come true. I'm currently in Canada at the moment but I'm coming to England in two weeks, I hope you can see me then. Willow Pince.'_

She sent it feeling wonderful inside, she had cheated on all her boyfriends in the past but felt even better knowing she was going to cheat on her fiancé. Later that day Ronald had come home with a bunch of letters and started to sort them through on the coffee table.

"What are you sorting through, hun?" Willow asked.

"My Bringott's account I'm just checking how much money I have for our wedding planning," Said Ronald. Willow looked over his shoulder and saw something that made her heart throb, the amount of money in his account.

"Surely you can't have got all that money from your work?" Willow asked.

"What oh no I um actually before I met you won the Wizard lotto twice, got seventy five thousand gallons on the first then eight one hundred gallons on the next go. Pretty lucky wasn't I but yeah I think we'll have enough for our wedding." Said Ronald.

"Why didn't you buy a bigger house with it instead of your small apartment?" Willow asked Ronald chuckled.

"I like my apartment, I've gotten used to it and um I wanted to save some for the future when were together and we can start a family." Said Ronald smiling at her.

"A f-family?" Asked Willow weakly and feeling queasy.

"Yeah you know children, I've always wanted to be a father and I almost was one, I was really looking forward to it. But we won't have a family right away we can leave it for a while." Said Ronald, Willow nodded and falsely smiled.

"I'll go make us some cool drinks alright." Said Willow. She left into the kitchen, no way was she ever going to have a child, they were troublemakers and being pregnant would ruin her physique. But she wanted that money, but not with Ron she wanted it on her own. She could buy so many things with it all…not unless I do marry him and then kill him. No I couldn't murder an innocent man… but I could get someone to do it for me.

A few days past and Willow had got her reply she tore the letter open and quickly read.

_'Dear Miss Pince, I except your offer to fulfil my fantasies, owl me when you have arrived at England and we'll meet at my house in Hogsmeade and 'talk' I might even give you the job. I look forward to your owl, Michael Shore.'_

Yes!

_Present time…_

Willow knocked on Michael's door, which she had been to earlier and they 'met' with each other. He answered it immediately, without words he let her into his home and into his lounge.

"Wanna drink?" He asked gruffly as Willow sat in an armchair.

"No thank you, so have you thought about it?" Willow asked. Michael nodded and sat down also.

"Yeah I'll do it," He said. Willow smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out a bag of gallons.

"We'll split Ronald's money ninety five, five." Said Willow.

"That's seems pretty generous." Said Michael smiling.

"The five to you," Said Willow.

"No way, twenty to you, eighty to me." Said Michael.

"Fifty, fifty?" Asked Willow, knowing it'll end that way anyway.

"Done," Said Michael, Willow handed him the gallons and he counted them. "Looking forward to starting your job after your honeymoon?" He asked.

"The job yes, the honeymoon not so much." Said Willow Michael chuckled.

"Am I better?" He asked.

"Better and bigger." Said Willow smiling. They spent some time with each other again, until it was half eleven. Willow walked around the room collecting her discarded clothes while Michael lay happily in bed. When Willow had put on all her pieces of clothing she walked to the door and looked back at Michael.

"After the honeymoon...," She said Michael looked at her.

"...I'll kill your husband and we'll take the money." Said Michael. Smiling Willow apparated back to her bedroom at the Burrow and went to bed, smirking.

**A/N: Please Review...if you hate Willow.**


	11. Fangs And Fete's

**A/N: Can we have that again? 19 reviews?**

**Alright, here goes...THANK YOU Nobody's Child, TheDivaDivine, TiffanyM, HAFTKAKHALEB, froggy104, 13 (anon), connieewing, windlg, Pdizzy13, Amy.Lee.rox, Emilline Lovegood (anon), xchocolatemintx, tamara72, X.x.Tare.x.X, wtfxitslisa07, MoonRiver13, Elien (anon), Luna is my Homegirl (anon) and Slashlover084 for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3. **

In the morning Logan was the first one awake his nightmare had come again. The full moon will be out tonight, he thought sadly. He looked at the clock and saw it was only half six he wiped the sleep out of his eyes from the sandman and got out of bed quietly so not to disturb Hermione or Kiara.

He crept into his bedroom and over to his toy chest right at the bottom of it was a fang, one of Greyback's fangs the fang that had gone into his neck along with the other. He picked it up it still had Greyback's blood on it at the top and his on the bottom, the fang was more yellow than white. His mom had put a rot charm around it so it wouldn't rot or smell bad, which it did when he first had it.

Logan examined it, this fang and Greyback's blood had what brought him into being a werewolf. He sighed and put it back in his toy chest, it happened three years ago he wasn't going to be normal again, he though sadly. A tear went down his cheek, he wiped it away annoyed at himself.

He put the fang back and turned around and saw Hermione watching him at the doorway, he ran up to her and she picked him up hugging him.

"Oh you're getting to heavy for me." Said Hermione.

"I'm not heavy, your just weak." Said Logan he heard Hermione gasp.

"You cheeky little monkey." She pressed her lips to his cheek and blew he laughed.

"Stop…ha…it please." Hermione stopped smiling at him as he wiped his cheek dry.

"What were you doing up so early?" Hermione asked Logan looked at her.

"Thinking." He said his arms around Hermione's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked Logan shook his head.

"No." He said quietly.

"Alright you don't have to say anything." Said Hermione Logan smiled a little and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm tired." He yawned and Hermione smiled.

"Well I should think so waking up at half six." Said Hermione, she carried him back into her room and placed him on the bed where he crawled under the quilt Hermione climbed in also. Logan got back to sleep immediately and Hermione watched him sleep Kiara also, she loved them and still found it amazing to this day that part of her and Ron had created them. She soon went back to sleep for a couple of hours with a smile on her face.

When they woke again it was at nine, Kiara finished off her medicine and they went downstairs for breakfast, everyone was up they were the last one's down.

"Morning all." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara sat down on a chair each.

"Are you feeling better this morning Kiara?" Asked Ginny.

"Much better." Said Kiara they all started to eat breakfast. After devouring their breakfast they all got dressed ready to go out to Diagon Alley to the fete but Logan was refusing.

"Logan put your trousers on, I know you don't want to go but it happened a long time ago you've got to get over it." Said Hermione Logan crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head in the other direction. Kiara was getting dressed getting stuck with the jumper over her head.

"I'm not going and neither should anyone else, there's a full moon out tonight." Said Logan.

"Logan I'm going to the bathroom when I come back I want to see you fully dressed and ready to go." Said Hermione angrily she knew Logan would be angry also but that was the effects of the werewolf working on him. Logan angrily threw his trousers on the floor; Hermione just walked out shutting the doors behind her.

"Logan just get dressed." Said Kiara finally getting the jumper over her head but noticing it was Logan's she took it off annoyed with herself.

"No." Said Logan he took off his top and socks.

"You can't do that mommy will be mad." Said Kiara Logan just sat there in his underpants.

"I can do whatever I want to stop me ever going to Diagon Alley." Said Logan Kiara stared at him.

"Logan please come, I don't want to go on my own. I always wanted you there to… protect me." Said Kiara Logan stared at her.

"You have the whole family to protect you, you don't need me." Said Logan.

"Yes I do you're my twin we look out for each other." Said Kiara.

"Fine then you can stay here as well." Said Logan Kiara groaned as the door opened and Hermione walked in and saw Logan.

"Get dressed now or I'll apparate you like that to Diagon Alley." She warned Logan smiled.

"No and Kiara is staying to." Said Logan Hermione looked at Kiara who was shaking her head.

"No I'm not I want to go to the Christmas fete." She said putting on her jumper.

"Well then I'm staying here." Said Logan, Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his hand she pulled him up off the floor and pulled out her wand and watched Logan's face fill with worry.

"Kiara I'll be back in five minutes finish getting dressed ok." Said Hermione Kiara nodded and Hermione apparated. Logan closed his eyes ready for humiliation but he couldn't hear people he only heard a car passing outside, he opened his eyes and saw he was back at home Hermione watching him standing next to him.

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?" Asked Logan.

"Oh so you want to go now?" Hermione asked Logan shook his head.

"No, I don't want to go back there." Hermione crouched down in front of him.

"Will you try and go back to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked Logan stared at her.

"No."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Asked Hermione.

"Werewolves could attack." Said Logan.

"With your whole family there, we'll be gone before the werewolf has time to transform." Said Hermione. "So will you go, we'll all be there Logan nothing will happen and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Logan stared at her.

"Will you buy me a present if I go?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Maybe, now will you get changed?" Hermione asked Logan nodded and they went back to the twin's bedroom at the Burrow where Kiara was struggling to button up her trousers while lying on the floor.

"Kiara those are to small for you." Said Hermione smiling as the end of the jeans were up her shins.

"I didn't know." Said Kiara frustrated, she took them off; Logan put on his clothes. They all went to Diagon Alley Logan were jumpy all the way he stuck close to Hermione and Kiara. There were rides, stools, prizes and sweets inside the fete. Ron was also sticking by his kids, Hermione assumed he wanted to make up more for the zoo.

"Mommy look at the tiger." Said Kiara looking at a giant stuffed tiger on one of the stools. Ron went up to it paid the man seven Knuts and knocked down all the cans in one shot, he picked up his tiger. Willow smiled at Ron and opened her arms out to take the tiger but Ron had crouched and handed it to a gaping Kiara.

"That was impossible." She said looking at the man grumpily putting the cans back up with his wand.

"It can be done." Said Ron smiling.

"Say thank you Kiara." Said Hermione smiling Logan was just watching everything around him.

"Thank you daddy." Said Kiara Ron smiled more and stood up facing a smiling Hermione.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing just thank you for winning I wouldn't have made that shot in a century." Ron laughed Kiara nudged Logan and they looked at there parents, Willow had stormed off.

"Er alright if I go round with you Willow said she wanted to know my brothers and sister better." Said Ron.

"Yes Ron you can come round with us…what are you two staring at?" Asked Hermione looking down at the looking up twins.

"Nothing." They said smiling. The four of them went around the fete Ron was holding Hermione's hand while Kiara was on his back tired from walking and Logan held Hermione's other hand. They went to each stool either selling or playing a game, the twins went on the rides while Hermione and Ron watched or went on with them. They ate and drank at a table sitting with Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, Matthew, Nathan and Arthur. They hadn't seen Willow at all; Ron was just eating his food having a match with Logan to see who could eat the quickest.

"Stop it you two." Said Hermione.

"Or you'll be sick." Said Kiara sitting next to her. Ron and Logan stopped scoffing down there food, Logan had ketchup and bits of sausage and bread around his mouth while Ron had beef, bread, onions and ketchup around his mouth.

"Foffy." They said their cheeks bulging Hermione and Kiara rolled their eyes and Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Fred and Angelina smiled or laughed.

"Ah there's Willow." Said Ron indeed Willow was making her way over to them.

"Hello." She said sitting next to Ron looking disgusted at his face, Ron wiped his mouth.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Oh I met up with some old friends from Canada, there here on vacation." Explained Willow soon the rest of the family arrived they ate there lunch and then they all went back to the Burrow.

**A/N: I felt like some nice R/Hr in this chapter. Please Review.**


	12. The Howls Of Logan

**A/N: Hello again, I want to say thank you to wtfxitslisa07, connieewing, TiffanyM, froggy104, Pdizzy13, WilltheWhompingWillow, Elien (vodooxdoll) (Anon), HAFTKAKHALEB, jojobevco and Amy.Lee.rox for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

Later in the evening Charlie flooed to the chip shop in Diagon Alley with everyone's orders and ordered their dinner as Molly didn't have the energy to cook after the fete. They watched the telly in the lounge and all watched _The Grinch _the children sat close to the screen watching the Grinch steal the Christmas presents.

"No-no." Said Joel sitting down watching the screen with his bigger cousins as they gasped at the Grinch. Charlie soon came back and everyone started eating their dinner half way through the film the adverts came on.

"Muggle shows are weird." Said Bonnie as an advert for fabric softener came on.

"That's an advert." Said Arthur interested. After dinner and it had digested they played games with the children until bedtime. Hermione took Logan and Kiara upstairs for bed; Kiara got changed first and got into bed while Logan waited for Hermione to come in with his medicine.

"Here you are." Said Hermione measuring out on a spoon, Logan took it and grimaced but swallowed it, it tasted like bad cheese mixed with rotten cabbage. Logan got into bed and Hermione said goodnight to them and went back downstairs, Logan rolled over and faced the wall holding the quilt close to him and he soon fell asleep, dreading what was coming.

"_Logan get back here now." Shouted Hermione to her four-year-old son running away from her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._

"_No, I want ice cream." Said Logan gleefully. Just as Hermione was about to set of after him with Kiara holding her hand a bunch of cracks went off down the road followed by a bunch of screams._

"_WEREWOLVES." The crowd went mad as they made there way to the Leaky Cauldron or into shops to floo or apparate away, the crowd pushed Hermione and Kiara away from Logan._

"_Mommy." Cried Logan tears going down his cheeks; he couldn't see her through the tall crowd of pushy people._

"_LOGAN." Shouted Hermione panicking as the tied of people swept her and Kiara away. Logan tripped up on his untied shoelace, people ran over him and he felt a thud behind him and someone grab his leg. Pulling him backwards and being dangled upside down Logan saw a werewolf with yellow gleaming eyes and grey hairy skin, he opened wide and bit his two fangs into Logan's neck sinking his teeth deep in his skin. Logan's whole body shook at the pain…_

Logan awoke shaking himself, his skin became a grey flesh with hair and his eyes turned yellow as white claws and fangs grew from him, the moonlight shone in through the gap in the curtains. He didn't want to go back to sleep he would have that dream again and he hated it. He tried to get down the ladder using his claws but slipped and fell on his back with a thud, Kiara moved slightly in her sleep but just turned over facing the wall.

With his claws he opened the door and went into his mother's bedroom and crawled over to her bed, he jumped up and nudged her awake with his wet nose. Hermione stirred and almost had a heart attack the first thing she saw when she peered open her eyes were two gleaming yellow eyes staring at her, but as her vision cleared she saw it was Logan as a werewolf.

"Logan you're supposed to be asleep." Said Hermione; Logan's answer was a whimper and he curled up against her, closing his eyes. Hermione smiled and put an arm around Logan and closed her eyes but sleep didn't last long when she felt Logan twitching against her.

Hermione turned on the light and saw Logan sitting up on the bed; his sad yellow eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Go to sleep Logan." Said Hermione Logan shook his head.

"Logan, I know you don't like being a werewolf but you need to get to sleep." Sitting up also she saw tears coming down Logan's face, he howled and whimpered quietly. He put his head on Hermione chest and whimpered more, Hermione wrapped her arms around his wolf figure and hugged him close to her.

"Don't cry Logan." Said Hermione soothingly, rocking him gently, like she had done with him on the full moon nights before. Logan howled loudly, luckily Hermione had placed a silencing charm around her room, as she knew she would get a visit from Logan and she didn't want him to wake the entire Burrow residents.

Hermione remembered once when Logan had just started being a werewolf and had forgotten to take the medicine. Kiara had thankfully been asleep downstairs on Hermione's lap and Logan was upstairs playing with his toys when Tonks and Adam flooed into the lounge. The reason she had come over was because she wanted to see how Logan was that night because Lupin was having a difficult night in his transformation. When they reached upstairs half the bedroom had been clawed to pieces and Logan was prowling the room for meat, Hermione quickly shut the door then heard Logan run into it as he had come after them.

Hermione never forgot the medicine now.

"Can we go to sleep now Logan?" Hermione asked after fifteen minutes, Logan shook his head.

"Why don't you want to go sleep?" Hermione asked, the door opened and Logan moved looking at Kiara entering the bedroom.

"He told me he has nightmares." Yawned Kiara getting on to the bed and under the quilt next to Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione asked hugging Kiara.

"The day in Diagon Alley." Logan howled again and lay down staring sadly at Hermione and Kiara.

"Ah, how about I read you two a book until you both fall asleep?" Suggested Hermione Kiara nodded while Logan curled up in-between them. Kiara who wasn't scared of her brother but felt for him stroked the fur behind his ear, his leg twitched.

Hermione had read to Logan and Kiara all the muggle fairy tales and all the wizarding tales; she picked out the twins favourite, Beauty and the Beast.

"Once upon a time there lived a prince…" The time passed slowly as Hermione read the book Kiara had fallen asleep during the first three pages while Logan closed his eyes near the end of the book. When Hermione saw both of them asleep she put the book down and turned of the light, closing her eyes also.

Logan opened his eyes immediately once the light had turned off; he stood on all fours and crawled off the bed, he opened the bedroom door and crept his way down the stairs. He entered the kitchen with his head down and didn't notice Ron sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Ron saw the werewolf cub enter the kitchen and he spat out his tea and grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Bloody hell, Stupefy." Logan looked up and jumped out the way as the spell shot at him, it hit the wall where he was seconds ago. Ron shot another stunner and Logan jumped landing wonky on his front left paw he howled loudly in pain. Logan backed up against the wall as Ron advanced on him his wand pointing straight at Logan's chest.

"Ron stop." Shouted Hermione dressed in her dressing gown, she ran over to Ron and grabbed his wand.

"Hermione there's a werewolf cub in the kitchen, his parents could be anywhere." Said Ron fighting to get his wand back.

"His parents are standing in the kitchen Ron, it's Logan." Said Hermione, Ron stopped and stared at her.

"What?" He asked Hermione sighed.

"When he was four, I took the twins to Diagon Alley but werewolves attacked and Greyback got Logan." Said Hermione Ron stared at Logan who was hiding behind the bin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked looking back at Hermione.

"You didn't ask about your children so I didn't tell you." Snapped Hermione; Ron went over to Logan who shrunk back behind the bin whimpering.

"Logan I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a werewolf I promise I won't ever hurt you again I really am sorry." Said Ron Logan came out a bit limping on his paw, Ron put his hands under Logan's front arms and lifted him up. Logan grinned showing his sharp teeth, he put his back legs on Ron's chest while his right front paw rested on Ron's arm.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Logan, he brought Logan over to her and Hermione held Logan she saw his paw scrunched up to him.

"He's hurt himself." Said Hermione she put him on the table and pulled out her wand Ron watched as Hermione healed Logan's paw. Ron turned his head to Hermione as she turned hers to look at him; they stared into each other's eyes. He couldn't lie to himself he was still in love with Hermione but he was marrying Willow a really great, smart, nice person, but do I love her? Ron asked himself.

A growl made them both look at Logan who was watching them sitting on the table, his tongue were dangling out dripping saliva on the table and floor.

"Put your tongue back in." Said Hermione, Logan did and rolled on his back Hermione scratched behind his ear making his right leg twitch again.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking." Said Ron.

"Oh." Said Hermione, she stopped scratching Logan he just continued to lay on his back but his head turned to the right watching them.

"Just if I hadn't have gone…I could have been with you and the twins I could have been there maybe to stop Greyback getting Logan or knowing Kiara better or just being with you." Said Ron looking at Hermione.

"Ron, my dad was an evil man he made you believe that I had, had an abortion and for you to run away but what's done is done and nothing can change the past. You've got a successful job now as an international Auror I'm really proud of you by the way for that and then there's Willow. She's very lucky to have you Ron, just don't forget you have two wonderful children to be with." Said Hermione Ron stared into her eyes again and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Hermione." He put a hand over hers and she smiled shyly. Logan rolled over to the left thinking there was more table but it was actually the edge and he fell off. Ron and Hermione stood up and looked over the edge where Logan on his paws and was shaking his head.

"Silly Billy." Said Hermione, Logan looked up at them and jumped up onto a chair.

"So how come your up?" Ron asked sitting back down.

"Logan woke me up apparently he's having nightmares of when he was bitten." Said Hermione Logan whimpered and looked down.

"Why not give him some Dreamless Sleep Drought?" Ron asked.

"Because it'll change the effects of the werewolf medicine." Said Hermione as Logan jumped off the chair, under the table to them. Ron picked him up and onto his lap, Logan clawed at the belt of his dressing gown.

"How's Kiara she hasn't been sick anymore has she?" Ron asked.

"No she's fine the potion helped." Said Hermione.

"Good, I had food poisoning once-."

"At Hallows Family Fun Centre I know you told me." Said Hermione smiling Ron did to.

"Right." Ron looked down and saw Logan fast asleep the belt in his mouth.

"Looks like he's finally conked out." Said Hermione. They went upstairs to Hermione's bedroom door; Ron placed Logan in Hermione's bed where Kiara was still asleep. Hermione walked back with Ron over to the door.

"Night Hermione." Said Ron.

"Goodnight Ron." Said Hermione. She stood on tiptoes and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, but she got the corner of his mouth instead and her eyes widened. She smiled shyly at Ron and shut the door Ron made his way back to his bedroom grinning.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	13. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**A/N: Hello again, this chapter is a little longer but I'm sure you readers won't mind as you might have guessed something by the title so you'll want to read on. Thank you to HAFTKAKHALEB, christy86, tamara72, TheDivaDivine (anon), TiffanyM, Pdizzy13, Amy.Lee.rox, connieewing, marvelous-fanwriter and deathbyicecream once again for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

On Christmas Eve Hermione awoke when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, opening her eyes she saw Kiara watching her, she smiled at Hermione.

"It's Christmas day tomorrow." She said excitedly Hermione smiled and pulled her into a hug the quilt over them blocking out the light.

"Hmm what are you hoping to get this Christmas then?" Hermione asked as Kiara snuggled closer to her.

"A broomstick." Said Kiara.

"Not until your older." Said Hermione.

"Aww please." She whispered her blue eyes looking into Hermione's.

"No." Said Hermione she kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, a cat?"

"They cost a lot money cat's do." Said Hermione smiling.

"Be quiet." Moaned Logan next to Hermione, she turned and Kiara looked up over her as well to see Logan with his eyes barely open facing them.

"No I won't be quiet, do you two want to go down to breakfast?" Suggested Hermione, the twins agreed and the three of them went downstairs. Charlie, Melissa, Bill, Harry, Ron, Willow, Arthur and Molly were already up eating their breakfast.

"Morning all." Said Hermione.

"Morning." They all said, Logan was picking mostly bacon and sausage for meat and a just a spoon full of scrabbled eggs.

"How are you this morning Logan?" Asked Bill.

"Tired." Said Logan, he then yawned.

"Not surprised staying awake until half one." Said Hermione Logan smiled and took a bite of his bacon sandwich. Kiara just stuck to eating cereal.

"Half one! Well don't do it tonight or you might meet Father Christmas." Said Arthur Kiara and Logan smiled.

"We'll stay awake." Said Kiara.

"Oh no you wont." Said Hermione, Logan and Kiara pouted. While everyone continued to eat their breakfast Arthur talked quietly to Ron.

"Are you doing the presents tonight?" Arthur asked Ron nodded.

"Yeah just tell everyone to put their presents in my room and I'll put them in the sacks in the lounge tonight." Said Ron.

"Remember you have to where the Father Christmas costume." Said Arthur smiling.

"Put that in my room as well then." Said Ron smiling also.

"What are we doing today?" Asked Kiara.

"We don't know, probably stay in today." Said Charlie.

"I need to get some work done in my shed if you two want to help." Said Arthur the twins smiled.

"Yeah." Said Logan.

"We'll help granddad." Said Kiara; Hermione took them upstairs to get dressed. When they were ready they went outside in the snow with their granddad towards his shed full of muggle things.

Inside the shed there were shelves, full of boxes of plugs, light bulbs, batteries, nails, pens, rubbers, elastic bands, screws and hairdryers and a lot more. On the floor were computers, TV's, phones, board games, car parts and much more also.

"Er granddad?" Asked the twins looking at all the mess.

"I know I got a little carried away." Said Arthur smiling as he examined his collectibles.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Logan.

"Sort through it see what to keep and what not." Said Arthur he got down some boxes for them to sort through Kiara got the box of plugs and Logan got the box of batteries. Kiara and Logan picked up one each as Arthur sorted through the computer; Logan put a battery on the floor and put another one next to it.

"You can't throw that one out Logan that's a Duracell put it back in the box." Said Arthur; Logan put the battery back in the box just as Kiara took out a white plug.

"No Kiara keep the white plugs…don't mix them with the grey." Said Arthur watching her. Kiara and Logan looked at one another as Arthur got back to work.

"Got any skiving snackboxes?" Asked Kiara quietly.

"Yeah a fainting fancy do you want it?" Logan asked Kiara nodded and ate the sweet, a few seconds she passed out on the floor.

"Kiara." Said Logan standing up over his sister Arthur came over.

"Oh dear let's get her back inside." He said he picked up a limp Kiara and Logan followed them back inside the Burrow.

"What happened Arthur?" Asked Molly she was the only one in the kitchen.

"Kiara's just passed out so I brought her inside." Said Arthur they went into the lounge where Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Ron, Willow, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Melissa, Percy, Penelope, Bonnie, Lewis, Joel, Ben, Matthew, Nathan, Katherine and Lorraine were sitting around.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione worried as Arthur put a limp Kiara in her arms.

"Kiara's passed out." Said Arthur the family looked at them.

"Granddad I left the shed door open, snow could get in." Said Logan quickly to Arthur.

"Oh your right I'll go and shut it." Said Arthur he left and Kiara sat up groggily but smiling on Hermione's lap, Logan and Kiara hi-fived.

"Hold on Kiara you just passed out." Said Molly at the doorway.

"She just took a fainting fancy, granddad get's really fussy over his collection." Said Logan smiling.

"So you tricked granddad to get away from work?" Asked George smiling.

"Yep." Said Kiara Hermione tickled her.

"That was naughty you two." Said Hermione as the family laughed Arthur came running in and saw Kiara sitting up and smiling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Were sorry granddad but you get really fussy over your collection." Said Kiara.

"And we didn't find it very fun." Said Logan.

"Well you two could have just said I would have let you go, now Fred and George you can help me out." Said Arthur smiling George and Fred lost their grins.

"But-."

"Out you go boys go on go help your father." Said Molly everyone laughed as Fred and George glumly followed Arthur outside. Kiara and Logan sat down on the settee listening to the adult conversation while the children played with their toys on the floor. Logan who was tired from last night fell asleep on Kiara's shoulder; Kiara fell asleep also unnoticed by the others.

"- I still can't believe the Cannon's beat us last Tuesday." Said Angelina shaking her head.

"Well the Cannon's are improving." Said Ron smiling.

"No that was just luck and because we were a chaser short." Said Angelina.

"Whatever Cannon's still beat you." Said Ron.

"Mommy look at my picture." Said Bonnie showing Fleur her scribble of the family on a piece of paper.

"It iz magnificent Bonnie, iz zhat you zhere?" Asked Fleur pointing to a stick figure with blond hair.

"Yep and there's you and daddy and Lewis and Joel." Said Bonnie pointing also to the taller stick figures with blond and red hair; Fleur kept hold of her picture while Bonnie drew others. An hour later Fred and George came back in looking relieved and annoyed.

"We just got out." Said Fred.

"Now to get back at the two who made us go in there…aww but look there asleep." Said George everyone looked at Logan and Kiara who were fast asleep, Fred picked up a camera and took a picture smiling.

"Excellent." Said Fred and George looking at the picture. Hermione woke up the twins.

"What?" Asked Logan.

"Don't go to sleep or you won't sleep tonight." Said Hermione.

"But I'm tired." Said Logan he stuck out his bottom lip giving his puppy dog eyes at Hermione.

"Hey Logan, Kiara look what we've got." Said Fred waving the picture in front of them. Kiara and Logan stood up so they could see the picture better

"Hey give that." Said Kiara taking a reach for the picture but Fred held it above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah no grabby I think we'll make a bunch of copies and send them out in all our Christmas cards." Said George grinning.

"Give it." Said Logan.

"Nope you made us work with grandad so you have to pay." Said Fred smiling.

"No fair." Said Kiara angrily.

"I suppose we could send this to the Daily Prophet I think they'll print it for tomorrow or to the Quibbler-." The photo burst into flames and Fred let go of it; it fell to the floor in a pile of ash. Kiara had been glaring at the photo her arms crossed over her chest so everyone looked at her.

"Er Kiara?" Asked Logan. Kiara looked at him and he put his arms over his head and fell chest first on the floor.

"Don't burn me." Logan shouted Kiara looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, mom burnt the picture." Said Kiara she looked at Hermione who shook her head smiling.

"Nope I think you just showed you're first bit of magic." Said Hermione Ron was just beaming while Willow stared at her nails.

"What's going on?" Asked Molly walking in the room.

"Kiara do magic." Said Ben.

"She burnt picture." Said Lewis, Molly beamed and wrapped Kiara in a hug suffocating her, then Hermione wrapped in another suffocating hug as the rest of the family smiled. Molly made lunch and they sat around the table at two to eat their Christmas Eve lunch while talking about their first magic, Kiara was beaming still while she happily ate her dinner Logan sat next to her spilling his drink down himself. Ron sat next to Kiara while Hermione sat next to Logan on each end.

"Lovely Molly but I better not eat any more I'm watching my figure." Said Willow after eating two pieces of chicken, one stuffing ball and two potatoes.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Molly asked.

"No, no I'm fine." Said Willow; everyone else just ate his or her food. Later in the evening, when all children were asleep, the adults had taken there bags of wrapped presents up earlier to Ron's room except Hermione who had forgot and only remembered once she had turned off the light and was snugly resting in bed.

"Dammit." She got out of bed and went to the wardrobe; she took the sack of presents and went downstairs into the lounge where Ron was dressed up as Father Christmas beard also. Hermione giggled not knowing Kiara had followed her down the stairs so she could see Father Christmas.

"I thought there was a bag missing, what are you laughing at?" Ron asked standing up.

"You, nice to meet you Father Christmas." Said Hermione playfully Ron smiled.

"Hmmm, little girls should be in bed at this time." Said Ron in a deep voice, Hermione dropped the bag next to him and stood up in front of him.

"I'm not a little girl though." Said Hermione.

"I can see that." Mumbled Ron looking down her body.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I mean did you hear that?" Ron asked, thankful that the hat was covering his blazing red ears.

"No, maybe it's Rudolf on the roof." Joked Hermione Ron grinned.

"No it sounded like-." Ron looked up so did Hermione and saw mistletoe growing above them. Ron looked back down at Hermione who was staring at him with her chestnut brown eyes. Ron pulled down his Father Christmas beard and gently brought his lips down and placed them lightly over Hermione's. Hermione closed her eyes and felt Ron's tongue brushed over her bottom lip and Hermione slowly opened her mouth for him, Ron put his arms around her waist and Hermione circled her arms around his neck.

Kiara just stood in the doorway gaping at the sight in front of her. Mommy kissing Daddy dressed up as Father Christmas, wait till I tell Logan mommy and daddy are back together, thought Kiara smiling widely. She quietly and quickly went back up the stairs and into her bedroom waking up Logan.

Back downstairs Ron broke from the kiss.

"Wait I can't do this, I'm sorry Hermione." Said Ron.

"It's alright Ron, I did kiss you back." Said Hermione sadly.

"You won't tell Willow about this will you?" Ron asked nervous.

"Of course I won't, goodnight Ron." Said Hermione she walked back up the stairs leaving a sad Ron. Hermione walked into her bedroom noticing the twin's door open slightly, she poked her head in and saw the twins with their eyes closed and slight smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	14. Christmas Day

**A/N: Howdy (I keep saying Hello) I want to thank all who reviewed on the last chapter so thank you. Right this story will be 21 chapters so there's a few more chapters to go. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3. **

Kiara and Logan woke up the next day both grinning widely. They jumped out of their beds and ran into Hermione's bedroom where she was up and dressed already.

"It's Christmas." They said Hermione picked them up.

"Merry Christmas you two, want to go downstairs?" Hermione asked the twins nodded. "Come on then." Said Hermione smiling the time was only quarter to seven. They went down the stairs and into the lounge where Molly, Arthur, Willow, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, Matthew, Nathan, Bill, Fleur, Bonnie, Lewis and Joel were all waiting. Bonnie and Lewis were already picking up their presents while Matthew, Nathan and Joel sat on their parent's lap looking in their giant sack load of presents.

"Merry Christmas." They all cheered, Logan and Kiara sat down on the settee looking into there sacks Hermione sat in-between them giving a quick glance at Ron he smiled at her she smiled back.

"Kiara look at the size of this one." Said Logan pulling out the biggest present, Kiara gaped at it and searched in her bag. Soon the rest of the family came in, once everyone was seated the children rearing to go in opening there presents.

"Go on then." Said Arthur; the children happily ripped open their presents from Father Christmas. It took only five minutes to make a mess of all the wrapping paper on the floor the adults waved their wands and it all went into bags. Soon all the children had opened there presents and was now time for the family presents under the tree, Arthur did this job every year.

"Alright, to Molly love from Bill, Fleur, Bonnie, Lewis and Joel." Arthur slid the present across the floor towards Molly she opened it smiling.

"Wow a big one here, to Nathan from Nanny and Granddad." Said Arthur he passed the present to Fred and helped Nathan open it. Arthur continued to pass out the presents to them all.

"To Logan, and one to Kiara also from… Daddy." Read Arthur surprised, the room quietened down and Hermione, Logan and Kiara looked at Ron.

"I thought you didn't buy them a present." Said Willow.

"Yeah I did." Said Ron, Arthur passed the twins there presents and they opened them.

"No way." They said, they ginned and stood up each holding an invincibility cloak they put it on and disappeared.

"Ronald do you know how much those cost?" Asked Willow appalled.

"It was fine, it's way of paying for seven years of missed presents." Said Ron to Hermione mostly she smiled.

"Thankyou Ron, but you didn't have to-."

"I wanted to." Said Ron as the twins emerged.

"Thank you daddy." They said smiling they sat back down next to Hermione who was smiling at Ron.

"Alright next present is going to Harry and Ginny from Hermione, Logan and Kiara." Read Arthur passing on the next present. Soon all the presents had been opened, all the wrapping paper in bags and Fleur, Melissa, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione and Ginny all were in the kitchen cooking breakfast or laying the table as the children played with there new toys.

Kiara and Logan were inspecting their presents but noticed something.

"Hey where's are presents from mom?" Logan asked. Kiara looked around at all her presents.

"I don't know MUM?" Kiara shouted the lounge door opened and Hermione came in.

"Yes Kiara?" Hermione asked.

"Where's our presents off you?" Asked Logan Hermione smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me, it's being delivered here in ten minutes." Said Hermione looking at the clock.

"What is it?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see." Said Hermione smiling as Logan and Kiara crossed their arms over their chests. So ten minutes exact later everyone was in the lounge again when four owls came in carrying a box; they carefully placed the box on the floor and flew out the window. The children gaped at the big box, which had small air holes in.

"Meow." Came the sound inside the box, Kiara and Logan looked at one another grinning and went to open the box. Inside the box were two kittens one all black except for its paws and the tip of it's tail and the other one was a ginger fluffy tabby with a white front, collar and paws.

"Awww look at them." Said Kiara smiling everyone had crowded around the box to get a better look.

"Now those are yours so take a pick as to each one you want." Said Hermione Logan and Kiara looked at one another.

"Ginger." Said Kiara as Logan said. "Black." Hermione got them out the box and gave them to Kiara and Logan to hold.

"What are you going to call them?" Asked Molly smiling as she petted the ginger kitten.

"Well the black one's got socks on look." Said Harry.

"Socks, my cat's called Socks." Said Logan the family except Willow who had just come in from using the toilet come in, smiled.

"Mine's called Poppy." Decided Kiara.

"Oh cats." Said Willow.

"What?" Asked Ron who was stroking Socks.

"I'm allergic to them all kinds of fur." Said Willow looking disgusted at the kittens.

"Well there's potions to help that." Said Hermione.

"I've read about the side affects already and I'm not willing to lose my sense of smell." Said Willow.

"You won't take them away, will you mommy?" Asked Kiara Hermione shook her head.

"No I won't." Said Hermione Kiara smiled.

"Well they'll have to go because I won't be able walk around the house if they're here." Said Willow Hermione angrily stood up.

"Well then stay in your room because I'm not taking away the cats." Hermione said angrily. Everyone remained quite while they stared at Willow and Hermione.

"Ronald tell her." Said Willow in a whiny voice that made Hermione roll her eyes.

"What? Oh um Hermione just take the cats away from Willow." Said Ron Willow smirked while Hermione just stared at him. Logan and Kiara had walked out the room taking the cats with them.

"Um Hermione?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes?" Hermione asked still staring at Ron.

"Logan and Kiara have just left the room." Said Percy Hermione looked at him then behind her where the door was slowly shutting. Hermione sighed and followed them leaving a smirking Willow. Logan and Kiara sat on Hermione's bed as Socks and Poppy prowled around the room, the door opened and Hermione came in.

"It's to busy downstairs we didn't think the cats liked the noise." Said Logan Hermione smiled and sat on the bed with them stroking Poppy.

"Your still not going to take away the cats are you mum?" Kiara asked tearfully.

"No way there too adorable but I'm afraid as I already have two adorable children I can only keep one pair so I think I'll have to keep the cats." Said Hermione jokingly.

"Mommy." Said Kiara and Logan smiling Hermione laughed.

"Alright I'll keep you two and you two can own the cats." Said Hermione as Socks clawed her pillow.

"Mom I have to tell you something." Said Kiara Logan looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yeah what's that then?" Hermione asked Kiara took a deep breath.

"I stayed awake last night so I could see Father Christmas and I managed to stay awake then I followed you downstairs there I saw you and daddy kissing." Said Kiara in one breath Hermione stared at her.

"O…k, um Kiara, Logan the kiss last night was nothing so don't start thinking your dad and I are going to get back together." Said Hermione Kiara and Logan stared sadly at each other, which hurt Hermione's heart.

"And second of all you naughty girl for staying awake you'll have to be punished for that." Said Hermione Kiara lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't m-mean to mummy." Said Kiara Hermione looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"I wasn't going to do anything you silly billy don't cry." Said Hermione Kiara stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"Well what were you going to do?" Asked Kiara as Logan held Socks and Poppy.

"This." Said Hermione she tickled Kiara who started to cry again but this time with laughter.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	15. The Twins Found Out

**A/N: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a busy week so I can finally update now. A big thank you to HAFTKAKHALEB, wtfxitslisa07, Amy.Lee.rox, TheDivaDivine (anon), connieewing, froggy104, sc12321, TiffanyM, Pdizzy13, marvelous-fanwriter and (lorrie (anon) for reviewing. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

Poppy and Socks were now located in Hermione's room as it was bigger than the twin's bedroom. Willow was still annoyed when Molly gave her some tablets to take to help her allergies but she pushed them away refusing to take them. Later in the evening Logan and Kiara were playing with their cats as they crawled under Hermione's bed and over it.

"You know I don't think Willow is allergic at all." Said Logan.

"You think she was lying?" Asked Kiara Logan nodded.

"Yeah and do you know what I think we should do?" Asked Logan Kiara looked at him as he smiled evilly.

"No but I bet it's evil…I'm in." Said Kiara; Logan told her his plan.

"But how will we get into her room?" Kiara asked Logan went into their bedroom and brought out their invincibility cloaks.

"You are brilliant." Said Kiara Logan shrugged and handed her, her cloak. Taking a few cat hairs off the bed and putting on their cloaks they crept downstairs where the adults were finishing off their dinner in the kitchen, Willow was with them so it was all clear. They walked into the dinning room then into the den/lounge for the children to play and to the door that was Willow's room.

Logan opened it and Kiara followed him inside even though she couldn't see him, she shut the door behind her.

"Kiara take off the cloak." Said Logan emerging out of thin air; Kiara took off her cloak.

"Good now let's put the cat hairs in the bed." Said Logan smiling they lifted the quilt and scattered the cat hairs around.

"Hold on Ronald I just need to get something out of my room." Logan and Kiara looked at each other and put the quilt back and put there cloaks over them just as Willow entered the room. The room had one single bed in it, the walls were painted a light cream colour, and there was a wardrobe and a chest of draws in the room and a small window.

"Ugh this room needs a new colour maybe pink." Said Willow to herself. Logan put his cloak over Kiara so both of them could see each other. "Who am I kidding this place is the dumps as it is." Said Willow Logan and Kiara glared at her.

Willow pulled out her wand and cast a silencing and locking charm around the room and door; she watched the clock on the wall hit seven-o clock and then there was a crack and a man apparated into the room.

"Ah Mr Shore here is my work you assigned me." Said Willow opening out her draw and handing the big man some notes. All muscle he was, tall, dark, handsome, brown hard eyes and jet black hair.

"Thank you but that's not the work I'm after tonight." Said Mr Shore he roughly grabbed Willow and forcibly kissed her. Logan and Kiara just stared at them unsure what to do. Willow pushed back from the kiss and Mr Shore laughed.

"Oh what fallen in love with the red headed idiot?" He asked his voice deep.

"No I would never go for him, he's completely disgusting I don't know why I'm bothering really I should just let the mudblood take him." Kiara grabbed Logan before he jumped out from the cloak.

"You must marry him if you really want to take his money you can't let a mudblood have him." Said Mr Shore.

"I know, I know tell me how are you going to kill Ronald anyway?" Willow asked.

"I figured the old killing curse will do the trick." Said Mr Shore. Logan and Kiara looked at one another both with horrified expressions.

"Michael um I have some spare time here if you want to stay a little longer." Said Willow seductively.

"We have all week with our 'work' meets with me but I suppose I can stay." Said Michael, they kissed again falling on to the bed. Willow removed Michael's shirt and he removed her top leaving her bra.

"What are they doing?" Asked Kiara very quietly but the couple were groaning so loudly, they didn't here.

"I dunno maybe there wrestling." Said Logan, as Michael was about to remove her bra Willow started to sneeze.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm, atisshoo, fine, ACHOO." Michael got off her as she continued to sneeze.

"I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and apparated away. Willow while sneezing searched her bed and picked up a black cat hair.

"Those twits and those stupid cats." Said shouted then sneezed, she put on her top and walked out the room holding the hair.

"She really was allergic." Said Logan Kiara hit him on the head.

"She's going to kill daddy as soon as they've got married." Cried Kiara Logan stared at her.

"We need to tell mum." Said Logan Kiara nodded and they quietly walked out the room. Under the cloak they walked quickly into the kitchen where Willow was complaining to Ron about the cat hair and Molly was getting the tables and a glass of water ready for Willow to take. They walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind them. Hermione looked at the door wondering how it had opened and closed on it's own, when Logan and Kiara appeared.

"Mom Willow's going to kill daddy." Said Kiara her eyes filling with tears; they ran up to Hermione, while Poppy and Socks clawed at Hermione's quilt. Hermione hugged Logan and Kiara as they panicked.

"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked.

"We were in Willow's room an-." Started Logan.

"Why?" Hermione asked Logan and Kiara stared guiltily at her.

"Um we wondered if Willow was really allergic to the cats." Said Kiara.

"So we put cat hairs in her bed but that's not important." Said Logan.

"A man came and they started wrestling on the bed." Said Kiara.

"He said he's going to do the old killing curse on dad." Said Logan.

"And Willow's going to take daddy's money." Said Kiara. Hermione looked in-between them unsure.

"Are you two sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." They cried but still Hermione wasn't sure, as much as she hated Willow she didn't think she would go this far.

"Alright, I'll talk to your dad, don't worry." Said Hermione Logan and Kiara nodded. There was a knock at the door and Ron entered.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second?" He asked Hermione nodded and left Logan and Kiara playing with Poppy and Socks.

"Willow found a cat hair in her bed, I told you to keep the cats in your room." Said Ron, angrily.

"First of all Ron, the cats stayed in my room. Logan and Kiara took some cat hairs into Willow's room as they didn't believe she was allergic to the cat's." Said Hermione.

"Well they should learn to trust their elders." Said Ron Hermione glared at him.

"No one really trusts Willow anyway, Ron they said they saw Willow with another man in her room they talked about robbing and killing you." Said Hermione Ron just stared at her.

"What? Hermione the twins are obviously lying, Willow would never do that she's in love with me just like you used to be." Said Ron.

"Right, but Ron they seemed so sure about it can you at least talk to Willow?" Asked Hermione.

"What no, there's nothing to talk about." Said Ron.

"Ron please were just worried about you that's all." Said Hermione.

"Why you don't need to worry about me I'm a grown man I can take care of myself." Said Ron, abruptly.

"Ron we will and always care about you even if you are a grown man." Said Hermione she walked back into her bedroom as Ron walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Willow kissed him.

**A/N: Review Please.**


	16. Boxing Day

**A/N: G'Day, thank you for reviewing, AAMRNluver16, Lisa (anon), TheDivaDivine, TiffanyM, Amy.Lee.rox, Pdizzy13, froggy104, sc12321, connieewing, marvelous-fanwriter, HAFTKAKHALEB and deathbyicecream. **

**I know most of you are disliking -(The kinder word for it)- Willow at the moment and getting annoyed at Ron but he will see sense soon...**

**Please enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

On boxing day Bill, Fleur, Bonnie, Lewis and Joel had gone to Hogsmeade for the day, Charlie and Melissa had gone baby shopping in Diagon Alley with the money they had received from Christmas. Percy, Penelope and Ben had gone to see Penelope's relatives in Oxfordshire, Fred, Angelina, Nathan and Matthew had gone with George, Alicia, Katherine and Lorraine to watch a Quidditch match. Harry and Ginny were visiting Neville and Luna, Molly and Arthur were spending their time in the lounge alone with each other. Willow and Ron were in the living room going through wedding plans and Hermione was upstairs in her room playing with Logan and Kiara, Poppy and Socks.

A snowstorm had been going on all morning and night; the snow had reached four foot in height. It was still coming down and in thick clumps of it. It was lunchtime and Hermione, Logan and Kiara hadn't gone down to eat yet, which was completely unusual for Logan who liked his meals on time but he was having too much fun with Socks.

"Come here Socks." Said Logan Socks started to purr around him.

"Oh look at the snow outside." Said Hermione as she looked out the window.

"Wow." Said Logan and Kiara looking outside also standing on there tiptoe's. After about five minutes of Logan and Kiara laughing at the gnomes getting covered with snow and slipping on the ice, they went downstairs to have some lunch. Willow was feeding some food to Ron at the kitchen table when they entered, Logan and Kiara glared at her while Hermione just ignored them.

"Hermione is it alright if me and Willow talk to you for a second?" Ron asked.

"Alright." Hermione made quickly Logan and Kiara's lunch and went into the dinning room with Ron and Willow. Logan and Kiara watched them go.

"Got an Extendable ear?" Kiara asked Logan pulled out a box of them and they listened to the conversation in the dinning room.

"Right Hermione as I'm marrying Willow, we want once a week and every weekend with the twins." Logan and Kiara gasped. Hermione stared at Ron and Willow who were sitting in front of her.

"No, I'm sorry but Willow your not going anywhere near my children not unless I'm there." Said Hermione Ron sighed while Willow scowled and Logan and Kiara smiled.

"Well then Hermione if you won't let us have those days then we'll take full custody over Logan and Kiara." Said Ron Hermione gaped at him.

"WHAT? You'll do no such thing." Shouted Hermione Willow spoke up.

"Oh but he can though as he is the father of Logo and Kerry-."

"Logan and Kiara." Interrupted Hermione.

"I know, as he's the father he has the right to go to the ministry and ask for custody of them as you won't let him have once a week and the weekends." Finished Willow.

"Still no Willow your no good and you're not having custody over Logan and Kiara." Said Hermione; the twins heard Willow laughing.

"Oh I really feel sorry for you, you're just angry that you haven't had your own way." Said Willow Hermione stared at her while Ron looked at them.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Your using your children Logan and Kiara to get Ronald off me, you still love him and you want to have your perfect little family but you can't have that because I'm with Ronald and you can do nothing about it." Said Willow Ron agreed with her while Hermione just stared at them again.

"Mommy wouldn't use us would she?" Kiara asked Logan putting down their side of the ear.

"No at least I don't think so." Said Logan they went back to listening on the ear.

"Oh yes that's what I've done, I've used my children I don't care for them at all. I'm completely madly in love with Ron and all I want is to marry him, kill him and then take his money, sound familiar Willow?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Back in the kitchen Kiara had started to cry while Logan just stared at the ear gaping.

"Mommy hates us." Sobbed Kiara.

"Come on." Said Logan as he put the Extendable ear back in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kiara.

"Away from this place." Said Logan. They stood up and went to the front door, and they walked outside into the blizzard and away from the Burrow.

"What an earth are you talking about? I love Ronald I would never go behind his bank er back and I most certainly wouldn't kill him. I'm no murderer." Shouted Willow standing up facing Hermione angrily.

"Ladies stop. Look Hermione I know you love the twins but you've got to let me have some time with them alright, and Willow don't say Hermione doesn't love the twins because she does, looking after and loving them all these years." Said Ron Willow nodded and held Ron's hand.

"You not the same man anymore Ron, you've changed into something evil and it's all because of her." Said Hermione she left going back into the kitchen where she saw Logan and Kiara were missing.

"They haven't even finished their lunch and they want to go back and play with their cats." Said Hermione smiling as she went upstairs. Logan and Kiara trekked through the thick snow, the grey cloud above them spilling more snow on top of them and darkening the area around them.

They weren't wearing coat's only there tops and trousers; they shivered as the wind blew on them. Their teeth chattered in the cold and the snow came up to their waists. Kiara walked behind Logan as he led them through the snow but it was coming down so thick they couldn't see a meter in front of each other.

"Come on, there's a t-tree house we can go to." Said Logan Kiara nodded her tears frozen against her cheeks. As she walked she heard a crack below her, taking another step forward she heard another crack on her third step she sunk in the icy water of the pond.

"LOGAN." Logan managed to get on the edge as Kiara spluttered and tried to breathe in the freezing cold. She didn't know how to swim and she couldn't feel the bottom.

"Kiara swim." Instructed Logan on his knees at the edge of the water, his eyes full of worry.

"I- can-'t." Gulped Kiara as dirty water got into her mouth. Logan stretched out an arm for her to grab but she was still to far away.

"Kiara take my hand." Said Logan Kiara looked at him and kicked under the water with her numb legs her arms splashing trying to reach him. Finally Kiara reached Logan, he grabbed her hand and helped her out the water.

"T-t-thank y-you." Said Kiara coughing out water, her lips were blue and she was shivering violently.

"T-that's ok." Said Logan his lips were blue also and he was shaking but not as much as Kiara. They stood up shakily looking around, which way should they go?

"I w-want t-to go b-back." Said Kiara her hand in Logan's.

"A-alright I think it's t-this w-way." Said Logan, they walked on. Back inside the Burrow Hermione had been searching for the twins for fifteen minutes, Fred, Angelina, Nathan, Matthew, George, Alicia, Katherine and Lorraine had all come back from the quick Quidditch match, Harry and Ginny had also returned back.

"Logan, Kiara?" Asked Hermione, getting worried. She looked in the twin's bedroom for the third time; she looked in the toy box and in the wardrobe but didn't find them. Walking back downstairs and into the kitchen she saw Molly preparing dinner with Arthur helping her, Fred and George were trying to get Matt and Lora asleep while Alicia and Angelina fed Katie and Nath out of a bottle. Ron and Willow were locked at the lips and Harry and Ginny were telling Molly and Arthur how Neville and Luna were.

"Has anyone seen Logan and Kiara?" Hermione asked they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"No are you sure there not playing hide and seek?" Asked Ron.

"No there not I haven't seen them sinc-." A large gust of wind blew open the front door and Hermione saw footprints leading away from the Burrow, everyone else followed her worried gaze and there eyes widened.

"Ok wait before we jump to conclusions think why would Logan and Kiara go outside?" Harry asked Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at her.

"Oh come on Hermione they wouldn't runaway because they heard us." Said Ron.

"We could hear you and we were in the lounge." Admitted Arthur.

"Well what did you two say to make Logan and Kiara runaway?" Ginny asked Hermione thought back.

"Well Hermione said she's used her children and doesn't care for them." Said Willow they all looked at her.

"WHAT?" Screeched Hermione angrily.

"You said you were using your children and that you didn't care for them." Said Willow.

"I was being sarcastic because you assumed it was my idea of getting back together with Ron by using my children." Shouted Hermione then the thought struck her head like lightning.

"Bugger." Said Hermione. She, Ron, Arthur, Harry, Fred and George all got into pairs and went outside searching for Logan and Kiara, the snow had covered there tracks while Hermione had been searching for them inside.

Trees now surrounded Logan and Kiara, the snow couldn't get on them as much now but it was still thick on the ground and the freezing wind coming through the trunks of the trees wasn't helping.

"W-we've g-gone t-the w-w-wrong w-way." Said Kiara.

"I'm s-sorry K-Kiara I thought t-this w-was the w-way b-back." Said Logan.

"L-let's j-just t-turn a-a-around." Suggested Kiara Logan nodded but then saw something above him and he smiled slightly.

"Look it's t-the tree h-house." Said Logan Kiara looked up at the stable tree house and smiled a little. Together they climbed up the branches and into the dry tree house they huddled together in the corner.

"LOGAN, KIARA." Shouted Ron and Hermione against the wind and snow. They had walked past the pond and were walking towards the trees; Hermione's point me spell had been no good as the wind blew the wand off her hand.

"This is hopeless, I'm the worst mother in the world." Said Hermione tears running down her cheeks. Ron grabbed her and turned her to look at him.

"Don't you ever say those words again, Hermione your not the worst mother in the world. You have looked after Logan and Kiara there whole lives without me there, you've been brilliant to them so don't ever say you're the worst mother in the world again. Now come on let's find our children alright." Said Ron Hermione nodded and smiled thankfully at Ron.

They searched further and further until they reached the edge of the woods.

"Hey Hermione do you think if they went into the woods, they've found my old tree house?" Ron asked.

"They could have done, do you know the way?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah come on." He grabbed her hand and they walked through the trees until they stopped at a large tree with a tree house resting on the branches. They climbed it and at the same time their heads popped up together scaring the living day lights out of Logan and Kiara.

"Oh thank heavens." Said Hermione she pushed herself up and into the tree house where she wrapped Logan and Kiara in a hug.

"Oh look at you two your freezing and all wet in the snow." Said Hermione as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"M-mum y-you s-said you d-didn't c-care for us." Said Logan shaking in Hermione's arms.

"Logan, Kiara I was being sarcastic, I didn't mean what I said. I love you two so, so much and I would never say again I didn't care for you or used you," Said Hermione. Ron came up into the tree and watched Hermione hug dry Logan and Kiara. She loves them too much I can't take custody over them, maybe if I had them once a week, Ron thought sadly.

"So y-you l-love u-us?" Kiara asked her teeth chattering.

"More than anything else in this world." Said Hermione she mentioned Ron over and he came over on his knees, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and one arm going across Logan and Kiara, resting on Kiara's shoulder. After a little while Ron sent his patronus to the others telling them they found the twins, Hermione carried Kiara and Ron carried Logan back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	17. Memories And A Dream

**A/N: Hi, I'm updating a day earlier as I'm in a good mood and nice to you all. Thank you for the reviews froggy104, MoonRiver13, Amy.Lee.rox, TiffanyM, Pdizzy13, wtfxitslisa07, sc12321, jojobevco, lorrie (anon) SamU1 and HAFTKAKHALEB. **

**Keep the reviews coming and YEAH for reaching over 10,000 hits, this is defiantly my most successful story so YEAH and thank you all for reading.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

"Look at them, I've made some tea already," Said Molly. As Ron and Hermione came in, Logan and Kiara had started sneezing and were shaking a little less now they were in the warmth of the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, Bonnie, Lewis, Joel, Charlie, Melissa, Percy. Penelope and Ben had all come back and were sitting in the kitchen with Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, Matt, Nath, Alicia, Lora, Katie and Molly. Willow was in her bedroom told from the others when Ron asked, Fred and George came in behind Hermione and Ron.

After Logan and Kiara had a bunch of warming charms on them, Hermione wrapped them in a towel each and their wet clothes were drying on Molly's drying rack. Ron and Hermione took Logan and Kiara wrapped in towels upstairs into her room, Molly brought up some tomato soup for them both.

"Tha-achoo-ku Nanny," Said Kiara. Molly smiled and kissed them on their heads and went downstairs. Hermione had been in the twin's bedroom picking out some clean pyjamas for them while Ron just stood in Hermione's bedroom watching Logan and Kiara eating their soup. Poppy and Socks were in there baskets asleep.

"Daddy achoo sid down," Said Kiara. Patting the space next to her.

"Nah I'm alright here," Said Ron.

"Sid nexd do me," Said Kiara, upset. Ron quickly sat down next down to her and Kiara smiled.

"Right when you two have finished your soup you can get changed," Said Hermione. Coming back in with clothes in her hands. The door opened and Willow came in holding some paperwork.

"Ah Ronald there you are, I did what we agreed and I've just got an owl back from my friend at the ministry. He say's we have a trial on the thirty first of December over custody of Logan and Kiara," Hermione gaped at Ron who smiled nervously at her.

"You've booked at trial over custody of Logan and Kiara, what if I refuse to go?" Asked Hermione.

"Then you'll be sent to Azkaban and Ronald and I will get Logo and Kerri," Said Willow. smirking.

"Logan and Kiara," Growled Logan.

"No, we don'd do leave mommy," Said Kiara. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Um Willow I think if Hermione agrees I should just have Logan and Kiara once a week," Said Ron. Looking at how upset Kiara is while Logan, sneezing from time to time, glared at Willow. Hermione just stared at Ron.

"How about Wednesday and every weekend?" Suggested Hermione sadly Ron smiled at her.

"That's fine thanks, um Willow owl your friend and tell him to cancel the trial please?" Ron asked. Willow sighed angrily and left without saying a word.

"Right let's get you two clothed," Said Hermione. Logan and Kiara put on their pants, socks, pyjamas and dressing gowns and they got into Hermione's bed with Ron still sitting on it, Hermione looked at the clock it read half five.

"Ron you can go down to dinner I'm sure it's ready now," Said Hermione. Passing a tissue to Logan.

"Actually is it alright if I stay up here?" Ron asked Hermione nodded as she sat on the bed. They played a game of Snap up Seeker, like Pop up Pirate all they had to do was stick the snitches into the quaffle and wait for the Seeker to snap up. It was when Ron stuck his last snitch in the quaffle did the Seeker snap out, it landed on the floor and Socks pounced on it as he had woken up from the snapping sound. The door soon opened and Ginny and Molly came in both holding trays of a beef dinner.

"Oh you didn't have to bring food up," Said Hermione. As Molly passed her a tray.

"Oh it was alright we figured you two wanted to stay with Logan and Kiara so we brought food up to you, oh Ron Willow's wanting you downstairs," Said Ginny. Passing her tray to Ron.

"Alright I'll eat this then I'll come down tell her," Said Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and left with her mother. Ron and Hermione ate their tea while Logan and Kiara played KerPlunk. After finishing their dinner Ron and Hermione noticed Logan and Kiara had fallen sleep, they smiled at them.

"There amazing," Said Ron. Hermione looked at him. "I mean there just really amazing I think there the best things we've ever made." Said Ron, smiling proudly at Logan and Kiara.

"Yeah they are," Said Hermione.

"Well the bonfires I made on the island were pretty amazing," Said Ron. Hermione hit his arm and he chuckled.

"Yes Ron those bonfires were amazingly good, kept us warm at night but us making them was even better," Said Hermione. Smiling at him he smiled back.

"Yeah that was brilliant," Said Ron. They both thought back smiling.

"Remember when you found the pool and I pushed you in?" Hermione asked, they moved, so now they were lying on the end of the bed facing each other the dinner trays were on the floor as well as KerPlunk.

"Yeah then I chucked you in and you didn't come back up, scared the hell out of me," Said Ron.

"Sorry," Said Hermione, smiling.

"Remember inside the hut I kept on stubbing my toe on that blasted nail in the floor?" Asked Ron, Hermione smiled more.

"Yep it was fun watching you hop around the place," Said Hermione. Ron smiled more and they talked some more about their time on the island and their seven years away from each other.

"Oh and then this jerk came up to me and said-." Ron stopped and looked at Hermione who had fallen asleep at the end of the bed he smiled and placed at kiss on top of her head. He put his own head down next to her's and held her hand and slowly drifted off to sleep also.

"_I now pronounce for the first time Mr and Mrs R Weasley," The small minister wizard squeaked. Ron was beaming standing at the top of the alter, this was the happiest day of his life, his wedding day. Still smiling Ron looked at his wife, she was smiling lovingly at him, her vale framing her face making her look radiant. Her white dress fitted her perfectly; her eyes held happy glistening tears as she gazed up at him._

_Ron pressed his lips lightly against hers and she kissed him back and the family and friends clapped at the newly married couple. Harry stood next to Ron his best man and on the opposite side Ginny the maid of honour. The page boy and flower girl were smiling widely while happily staring up at their parents at the altar._

_Ron pulled back from the kiss and stared deeply into the chestnut brown eyes of Hermione._

Ron shot up on the bed panting; the room was pitch black as he sat at the end of the bed wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Bloody hell!"

**A/N: Please Review.**


	18. Which Witch?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews MrsZacEfron1889, TiffanyM, sc12321, tamara72, Pdizzy13, christy86, deathbyicecream (anon), lorrie (anon), x-Magic-Is-Might-x, marvelous-fanwriter and Amy.Lee.rox. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Reeves3.**

The snow had finally stopped the next morning leaving a thick layer of snow on the ground, unfortunately Logan and Kiara were still sick so they couldn't play in it with there cousins.

"They'll be snow tomorrow don't worry it won't vanish over night," Said Hermione. Logan and Kiara just pouted making Hermione smile. Ron had been avoiding her all morning locked up in his room; no one heard any sounds up there. Willow had gone to Hogsmeade to go shopping; she had left at seven in the morning.

"Mum where's dad?" Logan asked he didn't have a bunged up nose anymore just a sore throat and a headache. Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed Poppy on her lap, Socks was chasing a charmed toy mouse around the room.

"He's up in his room, tired I think," Said Hermione. Kiara sneezed and Hermione handed her a tissue. There was a knock at the door and Ginny and Harry popped their heads in.

"Mum's run out of the herbs to put in the twins tea so were going to Hogsmeade to get some, do you want anything else from there?" Ginny asked Hermione got up.

"You know I need to do some shopping, how about I go and you two stay here and look after your godchildren?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Said Harry, quickly. He only said it to get out of shopping, he picked up Socks and got on the bed with Logan and Kiara. They started a game of Cluedo while Ginny handed Hermione Molly's shopping list.

"Are you sure about going?" Ginny asked as Hermione put on her coat.

"Yeah it's fine, bye Logan, Kiara be good," Said Hermione. They waved goodbye at her and Hermione left smiling. She apparated to Hogsmeade being careful not to slip on the ice. She stopped at the food shop and picked up Molly's entire list, then she did a quick clothes shop for herself and some for the twins.

Walking back outside in the cold Hermione made her way towards Honeydukes to buy Logan and Kiara some sweets but as she made her way there she stopped looking in at the window of the Three Broomsticks. There was Willow her lips attached to another man he was dark, had thick black hair and was quite handsome.

The twins were right but if they were right about the man being in the room and being with Willow, then they must be right about Willow wanting to rob Ron and kill him, thought Hermione. She didn't know what to do, go inside the Three Broomsticks and confront Willow or go to Ron and tell him.

Making up her mind Hermione apparated straight into Ron's room. Ron had been lying on his bed holding a small white jewellery box, he snapped it shut when the 'Crack' of Hermione apparating into the room.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing up here?" Ron asked shoving the box under his pillow.

"I just saw Willow in Hogsmeade she was with another man," Said Hermione, quickly. Ron stared at her.

"What?" Ron asked finally.

"I'm sorry Ron I was in Hogsmeade shopping and I saw Willow kissing another man in the Three Broomsticks," Said Hermione. She waited for Ron to answer.

"You are unbelievable," Said Ron. He stood up walking in front of her.

"What no Ron I saw them I promise you I did," Said Hermione.

"You know Willow was right about you, you are trying to get me back. Made up the story did you, you just can't stand to see me happy with another woman. Look Willow would never cheat on me she loves me," Said Ron, angrily. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron no she's poisoned your mind with words, she doesn't love you she's in Hogsmeade right now snogging some bloke. As soon as she's your wife she has the share of your money she's going to kill you or the man is and take your money," Said Hermione. Ron stared at her again.

"Your lying you just want me for yourself," Said Ron. Hermione threw up her hands in frustration.

"For crying out loud Ron I can't have this conversation with you if you're just going to keep going on like an eighteen year old. Grow up and see with your own eyes, hear with your own ears, speak with your own mouth for you to understand that Willow is cheating on you," Shouted Hermione. She stormed over to Ron's bedroom door.

"She's not cheating on me and you just want me back," Said Ron. Hermione sighed and opened the door.

"Do you remember back on the island, it was raining and we were standing on the sand. I told you I loved you and you said you loved me, we were honest with each other we told each other everything." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm still honest with you Ron so please just think about it." Hermione left slamming the door shut behind her. She walked down into the kitchen and gave Molly her food supplies then went back into her room where Harry, Kiara and Logan were playing I spy while Ginny was asleep on the bed.

"Hello," Said Hermione. The bang of the door shutting woke Ginny.

"Back so soon?" She asked.

"I've been gone two hours," Said Hermione. Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Have fun?" Harry asked walking over to her and taking a bag.

"Not really I saw Willow locking lips with another man," Said Hermione, quietly. Harry gaped at her.

"What have you told Ron?" Harry asked Hermione nodded and told him what Ron had said.

"I swear she's put him under the Imperious curse," Said Harry. Afterwards Ginny went into her and Harry's bedroom opposite Hermione's room to get some more sleep and Harry went back downstairs.

Ron sat up in his room thinking what Hermione had said, Willow wouldn't cheat on me she loves me. But Hermione had said she's still honest with me does that mean she's still in love with me? I love her and Willow but if Willow's cheating on me I'm in love with Hermione but if Hermione lied and Willow wasn't cheating on me then I'm in love with Willow. But Hermione had said she was honest with me so she wouldn't lie and Willow said she would never cheat on me.

Ron sighed angrily he had to pick one, Ron picked up at quill and a piece of parchment and wrote the pro's and con's for each Hermione and Willow. At the end he examined the list trying to figure out whom to pick. One he was in love with and the second he was madly in love with, he chose his answer he owled Bringott's in Canada.

**A/N: Who did Ron pick? Please Review. **


	19. Trusting His Hermione

**A/N: Hello, thank you to TiffanyM, MrsZacEfron1889, jojobevco, christy86, Pdizzy13, wtfxitslisa07, tamara72, Harrypotterfan105, HAFTKAKHALEB, connieewing, ****deathbyicecream (anon)****, sc12321, marvelous-fanwriter, Amy.Lee.rox, ****lorrie (anon)****Katie (anon)**** and ****x-magic-is-might-x (anon)**** for reviewing. **

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, which witch did Ron pick? Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. A bit of language and a bit of lust in this chapter, but not much.**

**Reeves3. **

In the evening Hermione was lying awake in her bed listening to the clock tick, Logan and Kiara were in their bedroom feeling much better now after drinking there tea and having some dinner. As the clock reached half twelve Hermione sighed and got out of bed, wearing just her black slip night gown she went downstairs into the kitchen for a cup of tea to help her sleep.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Ron sitting at the table in deep thought. He looked up and gaped at Hermione as she walked in. He had received an owl from Willow at dinnertime telling him she was going to see her boss about her work and couldn't been home until morning, which made him think about some of things Hermione had told him earlier about Willow. Maybe Hermione was right and I've just been a complete fool all along, thought Ron.

"Ron what are you doing up?" Hermione asked she sat on the table next to him as he sat in the chair.

"Nothing just thinking," Said Ron. Adverting his eyes to the right so he wasn't looking straight at Hermione's chest.

"Oh," Said Hermione. They stayed quiet.

"How are the twins?" Ron asked perking up a little. His eyes now focused on his cup of tea in front of him.

"There much better now, I can't believe I lost them they were just in the kitchen and they ran away. How could I have said those words ergh I'm the worst mother in the world-." Ron stood up and placed a finger on her lips; his other hand resting on her neck his thumb brushed away her tear trailing down her cheek.

"Hermione what have I told you you're not the worst mother in the world, if it was the worst parent it'll be me. I left you, Logan and Kiara I won't forgive myself for it I was the most stupidest idiot back then. But you Hermione you're amazing." Ron kissed her cheek as she stared in to his blue eyes.

"Your wonderful." He kissed her other cheek.

"Your perfect." He kissed her forehead; Hermione felt her eyes close as Ron's lips moved down.

"Your beautiful." He kissed her lips and Hermione returned his kiss deeply. Ron's right hand, which rested on Hermione's cheek, slid down her body and rested on her waist sending shivers down Hermione's spine. As she was sitting on the table Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist pulling him closer, she lay back on the table Ron brought himself on top of her there lips never breaking in there urgent kisses. It was when Hermione's hand slid under Ron's top he stopped her.

"Wait I can't do this," Said Ron. He got off her and Hermione sighed. "I'm getting married in four days, I'm marrying Willow a woman I love but not the only woman I love," He sighed as Hermione looked at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I love you and Willow, but I don't know who to trust. Your telling me Willow is cheating then Willow tells me she isn't cheating, it's all confusing," Said Ron. Hermione sat up off the table and stood up.

"Ron I love you, and I don't want to see you dead when you're married to Willow. You need to trust me; it wasn't me who told you I was having an abortion my father told you. So I'm still honest with you and you need to trust Logan and Kiara also." Said Hermione. Ron looked at her.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Insanely." Answered Hermione. Ron stared straight into her eyes.

"Then I believe you," He said. Hermione smiled and Ron walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione circled her arms around his neck, hugging each other tightly.

"I can't do anything, not while I'm still engaged to Willow," Mumbled Ron.

"I understand," Said Hermione.

"Seven years ago I left planning to get over you, you never left my mind even when I met Willow. I regret ever listening to your father and I regret asking Willow to marry me. It's always been you Hermione I love you," Ron pulled back from the hug just enough to look at Hermione's face without moving his arms off her.

"I never stopped loving you, everyday I wished for you to come back to be with your family, me and the twins. I love you too and Logan and Kiara love you also," Said Hermione.

"No they don't they hate me for leaving them," Said Ron.

"What did we just talk about, about trusting me. They do love you Ron, yes they missed you but never stopped loving you," Said Hermione. Ron smiled. After the hug they both drank a cup of tea and talked about their situation, later they walked up the stairs and to Hermione's bedroom door.

"Goodnight Hermione." Said Ron.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione stood on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek but she touched the corner of his mouth with her lips and lingered. Ron slowly moved his head to the left his lips brushing over Hermione's lips once more. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, they backed up against the wall still holding each other.

"So this is your idea of not doing anything?" Asked Hermione, breathlessly as Ron kissed up her jaw.

"Screw that," Ron growled biting her neck and leaving a mark.

"But what about Willow?" Hermione asked. Ron kissed back up her jaw to her chin and to her lips giving her a soft kiss.

"She's cheating on me Hermione, I don't really care about her at all now. All I care about is you and the twins and tomorrow when Willow get's back she's out of here," Said Ron. He kissed Hermione's eager lips and Hermione kissed back then his jaw and up to his ear nibbling on it, her breath was hot in his ear.

"Let's go somewhere more private Ron, I've missed you for seven years." Ron groaned and nodded. They went upstairs accidently banging into things by the doors of the bedroom's, Hermione giggled while Ron chuckled, they continued to kiss while hands roamed each other's body's, finally inside Ron's bedroom, Hermione cast a powerful silencing and locking charm around the room.

"Did you hear that?" Asked the awake married women next to their husbands. They had woken up by bumps and bangs outside their bedroom doors, the husbands groaned and rolled over in bed.

"It was probably just an owl or a cat," Said the husbands.

"It sounded like something going upstairs, into Ron's room." Said the wives.

"Then it's probably that bitch Willow," Said the husbands.

"Arthur!"

"Beel!"

"Charlie!"

"Percy!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Harry!"

"Oh come on everyone hates her and we all know he's better off with Hermione," Said the men.

"Well yes but no need to call Willow a bitch," Said the women. The men gasped but smiled in the dark, they lent over and kissed their wives.

"Goodnight love," Said the men.

"Goodnight," Said the women. The married couple's cuddled in each others arms soon fell asleep forgetting about the footsteps, bangs and bumps they had heard indeed going up to Ron's bedroom. At four in the morning the alarm clock went off and Hermione woke up wrapped in Ron's arms. She sat up and looked at the orange room, she leaned over and turned off the alarm clock and got up but Ron pulled her back down on top of him.

"Ron I need to get back to my room," Said Hermione. Ron just smiled at her.

"No stay it's to comfortable," Said Ron. His hands resting on Hermione's lower back.

"Ron I have to go because if Logan and Kiara get up early they'll want to find me, do you want them to find me like this?" Hermione asked Ron shook his head.

"I guess you're right as usual but Hermione can I ask you something?" Ron's hand slid under his pillow where he had last stuffed the small white box.

"What's that?" Hermione asked Ron pulled out the box and opened it showing Hermione a slim white gold band ring with a single diamond in the middle. Hermione gasped and stared at Ron who was smiling nervously at her.

"I want to be a family, you, Logan, Kiara and me. I really, really am sorry I left I've hated myself ever since. So Hermione Granger will you marry me?" Ron asked Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Ron you shouldn't hate yourself for leaving it wasn't your fault and I can't wait to be a family with you," Said Hermione. Ron's smile widened.

"You really want to marry me?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Said Hermione. She kissed him and Ron kissed back. Ron placed the ring on her finger and Hermione stayed for an extra hour and a half in Ron's bedroom. At six Hermione tiptoed back downstairs putting the things she and Ron and knocked over last night in the right persition. Into her bedroom and into her cold bed she slept for another two hours until Logan and Kiara jumped on the bed waking her up.

Hermione groaned and rolled over on her back opening her tired eyes, Logan and Kiara were smiling at her wide awake.

"Morning you two," Said Hermione, smiling. She wrapped Logan and Kiara in a hug.

"Mum we can't breath," Choked out Logan and Kiara. Hermione let go of them and they stared at her funnily.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Logan asked Hermione smiled more.

"Because it's an amazing day," Said Hermione. Kiara looked out the window.

"It's raining," Said Kiara. As Hermione was about to answer the bedroom door burst open and Ron came in the biggest smile on his face.

"Dad?" Logan and Kiara asked looking unsure at his smile.

"Do what you want Ron," Said Hermione. Ron came in and wrapped Logan and Kiara in a hug. Kiara hugged him back straight away while Logan slowly hugged Ron back.

"What's going on?" Logan asked after the hug looking between Hermione and Ron.

"Well-." Ron was cut off when Hermione kissed him, Logan and Kiara's jaws dropped gaping at their parents then grimaced as the kiss deepened.

"Your daddy and I got back together last night," Explained Hermione. Logan and Kiara smiled.

"So no more Willow?" Kiara asked happily.

"No more Willow I just need to speak with her today and she'll be out of out lives forever," Said Ron.

"Yes," Said Logan, happily. Punching his fist in the air.

"So can I be you dad?" Ron asked Kiara and Logan looked at one another.

"Answer three questions correctly and you can be our dad," Said Logan. Hermione stared a warning look at him while Ron looked nervous.

"Alright," Said Ron.

"When's our birthday?" They asked.

"The fourth of March," Said Ron. Logan and Kiara nodded.

"What is Logan?" Kiara asked.

"A werewolf," Answered Ron. Logan nodded.

"What is Kiara's favourite animal?" Asked Logan. Ron bit his lip staring at Kiara.

"A t-tiger?" Asked Ron Kiara and Logan looked at each other then smiled.

"You can be our dad." Said the twins Ron chuckled and ruffled Logan's hair while Hermione tickled Kiara. The bedroom door opened again and George came in he looked at all of them on the bed and spoke to Ron.

"Ron er just so you know Willow's back,"

**A/N: Please Review. **


	20. Bye Bye

**A/N: Hello, thank you to HAFTKAKHALEB, SamU1, MrsZacEfron1889, tamara72, Katie (anon), Pdizzy13, AAMRNluver16, connieewing, TiffanyM, deathbyicecream, froggy104, wtfxitslisa07, sc12321, x-magic-is-might-x (anon), lorrie (anon), jojobevco, marvelous-fanwriter and Amy.Lee.rox for reviewing.**

**This is the second but last chapter, please don't cry I know it's upsetting but I promise you all this story will have a happy ending. I know probably all of you will LOVE this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Reeves3.**

Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where the all the Weasley's were eating there breakfast, Willow sat with them, she stood up when she noticed Ron enter the room with Hermione.

"Ronald sweetie," She said. She ran up to him with open arms, but Ron stopped her.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen please Willow?" Asked Ron. Willow utterly perplexed followed Ron into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Hermione sat down at the breakfast table; Logan and Kiara were going to play with Socks and Poppy for a bit until they were hungry to come down for breakfast.

"So Hermione why was Ron in your bedroom at eight in the morning?" Asked George, they all looked at her.

"Um he wanted to see Logan and Kiara," Said Hermione.

"How come you're wearing my mothers engagement ring?" Molly asked everyone looked at Hermione's left hand so she quickly put it in her lap.

"Fine Ron and I got back together last night and he asked me to marry him he's dumping Willow today as she was cheating on him," Said Hermione.

"Oh yeah Ginny told us what you said about Willow was cheating on Ron but you and Ron got back together?" Melissa asked Hermione nodded.

"So did you just kiss or did Ron let you up in his bedroom?" Fred asked Angelina hit him while Hermione glared at him and the others sniggered or bit their lips.

"Wait a minute, you weren't the sound I heard last night were you?" Asked Alicia. "It was right outside our bedroom door and I woke up George but he thought it was nothing. It was you and Ron wasn't it?"

"Probably," Said Hermione.

"Well Ginny heard it as well," Said Harry.

"I heard it to," Said Fleur.

"I heard a bumping sound, you-"

"I cast a silencing charm around Ron's room," Said Hermione. Fred smiled.

"Where's an Extendable Ear when you need one?" Asked George. He was searching his pockets so was Fred.

"Da-da," Said Matthew, Nathan, Katherine and Lorraine. They were sitting in their baby seats all holding in their tiny grasp and packet of Extendable Ears. Fred and George beamed at them and took the packets off them.

"Oh there going to take after Weasley Wizard Wheezes when there older aren't they?" Asked Charlie to his twin brothers.

"Of course they are," Said Fred and George. Angelina and Alicia stared at one another and sighed. In the kitchen meanwhile Willow was seated on a chair while Ron stood up pacing the room.

"It's over Willow, you've been cheating on me with a bloke in Hogsmeade were through," Said Ron, finally.

"I'm sorry? Ronald I'm not cheating on you I would never do that I love you. Anyway where's the proof that I was cheating on you?" Willow asked.

"Hermione saw you in The Three Broomsticks with him, kissing him," Said Ron. Willow looked nervous for a second then stood up.

"And you believe her?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I do, she's honest with me and I love her for it," Said Ron. Willow glared at him.

"So while I've been with you you've been in love with her?" Willow asked angrily.

"I did like you Willow it's just Hermione was always there and never cheated on me," Said Ron. He waved his wand and Willow's bags came into the kitchen with her clothes and accessories packing themselves into the bags.

"You can't do this to me Ronald I'm not cheating on you," Whined Willow.

"If it comes out my fiancée's mouth it's the truth," Said Ron. Willow stared at him.

"But I'm your fiancée," Said Willow.

"Not anymore I asked Hermione to marry me last night and she agreed," Said Ron Willow stared daggers at him.

"So you cheated on me last night you complete arse," Shouted Willow.

"You cheated on me in the first place, don't try and turn this around," Said Ron angrily.

"Oh shut up I can't believe you cheated on me with that, that mudblood," Ron pointed his wand at her and Willow took out her own wand.

"Don't you dare call her that," Ron said through clenched teeth his hand gripping his wand tightly. Willow smirked at him.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Willow asked.

"Your crazy," Said Ron. Not knowing Logan and Kiara had come down the stairs behind him.

"Maybe as I'm willing to even try this, Accio Kiara." One second Kiara was standing next to Logan the next she was being hung up by her wrists in Willow's grasp, her wand pointed to Kiara's neck. The door of the dinning room shot open and Hermione and the others stood their, their wands pointing at Willow.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll curse you into oblivion," Threatened Hermione.

"Ronald give me your Bringott's key and I'll let go of Kiara," Said Willow.

"Is that all you want my money?" Ron asked Willow nodded.

"That's all I want and I shall go," Said Willow.

"Alright fine Accio key," Said Ron. A small silver Bringott's key came sailing down the stairs it landed in Ron's hand.

"Let go of Kiara and I'll give you the key," Said Ron.

"Give me the key first and I'll let go of Kiara," Said Willow. Ron threw the key at her and Willow let go of Kiara to catch it. Logan ran over to Kiara, while Willow pointed her wand at the twins.

"Leave them alone you've got what you wanted now go," Said Ron. Willow looked at him and smirked

"I really, really hate children and I really hat-AHHH." Logan and sunk his werewolf teeth in Willow's leg, Willow kicked him off and apparated away before any of them could curse her. Ron started laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Hermione asked going up to Kiara, who hugged her.

"I owled Bringott's yesterday, I took out all my money and put it in my Gringotts account, there's noting but an Auror waiting in my vault at Bringott's in Canada," Said Ron, laughing. They all stared at him gaping.

"So if Willow goes to Canada now and open's your vault she'll be arrested?" Asked Molly.

"Hopefully the man she cheated on me with also," Said Ron.

"Wow Ron, you have grown some brains haven't you," Said Fred and George. Molly got Logan a glass of water for the blood in his mouth and Hermione thoroughly cleaned it out with her wand. Afterwards Hermione had done that she stood in front of Ron and kissed him.

"Oi there's little children in the room were only having hand holding," Said George. Ron and Hermione continued to kiss so the family taking Logan and Kiara also went into the dinning room laughing.

"Merlin I love you," Said Hermione. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Who's Merlin, I'm Ron," Joked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

**A/N: Review Please.**


	21. Hermione And Ron

**A/N: Hello, I'm just going to say thank you to all who reviewed or put this story as a favourite or an alert. I'm happy you all liked my story and I'll let you read on with the last chapter. Reeves3.**

A month passed Hermione and Ron were now preparing for they're wedding in January they wanted it as soon as possible much to Molly's dismay. Willow Pince and Michael Shore had been arrested in Canada for entering an account they had no relation to. Ron had told his old boss they're that Pince and Shore was going to kill him and take his money.

Michael had confessed and was sentenced twenty years in Yakaban, the wizard prison in Canada. Willow had been sentenced life in Yakaban and had sworn revenge on Ron as she had been escorted to the prison. Logan and Kiara were happily back at home with their parents though not married yet.

The time soon passed and it was the twenty seventh of January, the wedding day. Hermione was in her room at the Burrow in her dress with Ginny and Kiara in the room also.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Said Ginny in her bridesmaid dress. Hermione twirled around in her white dress that fitted her body perfectly smiling happily. Her hair was reaching her shoulders with sleeker curls.

"This day is finally is here," Said Hermione. Tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you," Said Ginny. They hugged each other.

"Thank you," Said Hermione. Kiara messed with the flower petals in her basket.

"Right I'll go and check on the guests I'll be back in a bit," Said Ginny. She left leaving Hermione and Kiara. Hermione picked up Kiara and hugged her; Kiara wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Are you nervous?" Kiara asked Hermione shook her head.

"I'm excited and happy," Said Hermione. Kiara smiled wearing her own little dress.

"Good," Said Kiara. Hermione kissed her cheek.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yes," Said Kiara, grinning, Hermione whispered her secret in Kiara's ear and Kiara grinned more widely. But before she could say anything the door opened and Logan came in wearing his small tux and his hair combed and parted.

"Well don't you look handsome?" Asked Hermione as she let down Kiara who was giggling at her brother.

"Thank you, you two look… pretty," Said Logan, his ears turning red. Hermione held his hand and Kiara's in the other.

"Thank you Logan," Said Hermione and Kiara.

"I've come with a message from Uncle Harry he's say's Ron's at the altar and Lupin is downstairs ready to escort the bride," Said Logan. Ginny came in then and gave the same message also telling Logan to get outside with Ron's ring to give to Hermione.

The wedding commenced, Molly was crying in the first five minutes of the minister talking at the back of the Burrow. Hermione and Ron exchanged vows and rings and soon they were finally husband and wife. They had the reception at the Burrow as well, the guests danced but a couple who hadn't stopped dancing were Ron and Hermione who were happily dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Were finally married," Said Ron, smiling.

"I know, I love you," Said Hermione. Looking up at him.

"I love you too," Said Ron; he kissed her while his hands lay on her waist and Hermione's arms around his neck. Logan and Kiara sat at the side their hair messed up from running around and skidding on their knees instead of dancing.

"Ok Kiara?" Asked Logan.

"Yep, were a family now." Said Kiara, smiling while watching her parents.

"They're kissing again, eww," Said Logan. He turned away.

"It's romantic," Sighed Kiara.

"It disgusting," Said Logan.

"I can't wait to get married," Said Kiara. Logan turned back around and looked at her.

"Oh no, no one is going to marry you they'll have to get through me first," Said Logan. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Oh let me tell you something mommy told me earlier," Said Kiara, smiling again.

"What?" Asked Logan.

"Mommy's going to have a baby," Said Kiara. Logan frowned.

"How?" He asked Kiara frowned also.

"I don't know," Said Kiara.

"Didn't Uncle Harry say something about the birds and bees?" Asked Logan.

"Birds and bee's make mommy have a baby?" Asked Kiara, her eyebrow raised.

"Could do, shush here they come." Said Logan. Ron and Hermione made their way over to them.

"Alright if we dance with you two?" Ron asked Logan and Kiara nodded. Ron danced with Kiara and Hermione twirled around with Logan.

"Dad how is a baby made?" Asked Kiara dancing on her father's feet, Ron coughed.

"Um I think you should talk to your mother about that when your older though, why do you ask anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh mommy's going to have a baby," Said Kiara, simply. Ron stopped moving as Hermione and Logan passed them.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron. Hermione stopped and Logan and Kiara danced together.

"Yes husband?" Hermione asked smiling, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck again and Ron wrapped his tightly around Hermione's waist.

"A certain daughter of ours told me a little secret," Said Ron. Staring into Hermione's chestnut eyes. Hermione's face went white.

"S-she did, w-what secret was t-that?" Hermione asked swallowing. Ron kissed her deeply and Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"Are you?" Ron asked after the kiss.

"I am, when we got back together that night, I think," Said Hermione, smiling.

"Probably," Said Ron, smiling at the memory but then his face came to worry. "W-we can still do it right on the honeymoon?"

"Do what?" Asked Hermione grinning.

"The thing we do to make a baby," Said Ron, quietly. As his brother Fred and George passed with Alicia and Angelina.

"Gracious Ron, I have no idea what you're talking about," Said Hermione. Ron kissed her again.

"Does that jog your memory?" Ron asked his forehead on hers.

"A little but I'm thinking we need to do a bit more to help me remember," Whispered Hermione. No one knew nor noticed where Hermione and Ron went while everyone continued dancing and enjoying their time in the sunshine.

**A/N: Review Please. Well that's the last chapter I hope you will check out my new story that'll be coming soon on the 17th of February and no it's not a sequel to this story, hope you check it out. Reeves3. **


End file.
